


The Fallen Sun

by MagicWhiskers_29



Series: Sleep no more [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Female Grimmchild (Hollow Knight), Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I make up random soul powers like all the time, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Embrace the void, Radiance is not evil, Radiance protagonist, Sequel, Shade Lord is only Ghost, Sibling Love, character tags will be added in the order characters are introduced not in order of importance, dreamers awake, grown up Grimmchild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicWhiskers_29/pseuds/MagicWhiskers_29
Summary: In a world where the dreamers were never killed and Hallownest moves on, The Radiance awakes in the Abyss after her defeat at the hands of Ghost. It’s time for her to move in too. Everything seems a bit less dark than she remembers it though... And what is with all these vessels running around!?*Currently on break due to the dreaded writer's block and other such issues*
Relationships: Grimm & The Radiance (Hollow Knight), The Radiance (Hollow Knight) & Original Character(s)
Series: Sleep no more [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759762
Comments: 21
Kudos: 75





	1. In the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> So this a sequel but it’s not required that you read From Eternal Slumber to understand. I will put anything you might want to know if you haven’t read it in a comment on the first chapter. Enjoy :)

Her senses began to trickle back to her like syrup leaking steadily onto the floor. It had started with an awareness of the events around her. Flashes of conversations rang in her ears and occasionally the potent stench of the void reached her. Yet through it all, she was trapped in darkness. No movement, no sight, no touch: it was all absorbed and rippled out in the great ocean around her like nothing happened. Like she wasn't there.

How she longed to flex her wings and soar. To bask in the glory of bugs knowing of her existence. But she had lost the fight. It was humiliating really- losing to the spawn of her sworn enemy. And sure, they'd turned out to be a higher being, but she'd beaten that kind before! And now that caused her to be left in a pit surrounded by the substance she'd defeated all those years ago- devoid who she was. Numb. She felt numb despite her power swelling and fighting to get her free. She had the potential to get what she desired but the vessel had an iron-clad grip on her: too strong to break. They'd left her to fade alone, where her cries were lost to silence.

Or so she'd assumed...

A jolt ran up her body and her mind flared to consciousness. Something had changed. She felt...less like she was suffocating. Lighter. More _alive_. She went to face her head upwards but then paused, remembering it wouldn't work. Yet she couldn't quite stop herself in time. But it happened. She moved! A gasp quite unbefitting of a goddess escaped her. It made sound! She curled inwards even more than before and fired her power off below her. It felt so good to use the energy that had been sitting inside her dampened. The void parted out of the way of her golden light as she made her way up. Somewhere near the top -she couldn't be sure exactly where in the vast sea she had been trapped inside began to blur back. Now the black was edged with orange, glowing softly. She squinted and reached up to rub her eyes. They seemed to be quite ineffective after so long without use. Or, well, it felt like so long- she had no real way of knowing how much time she had spent there.

Eventually, she surfaced on the sheet of darkness and took her first breath. The air was damp and musty but it felt so good to fill her lungs with it! She floated gently on the murky surface for a bit before ruffling her wings and hoping they would fly. Before she might have not even needed them, but she would no doubt be in a weaker form after having to reincarnate in such an isolated place. They managed to spread out and lift her slightly forward but then let her fall due to the weight of the liquid on them. She huffed. She would have to swim.

The cool metal platform felt soothing under her fingers as she attempted to pull her soaked self up. She shivered slightly once she got up and sat down on the edge. Her gaze then drifted down to her form. It was presentable. Certainly not the worst that could have happened. She simply appeared as the same figure as one of her beloved moths but in her colours. From her reflection in the cold sea, she could see her eyes burning a brilliant orange- much more potent than even an infected bug. Seeing that made her feel more like herself. Her light was the only thing she knew she could always trust and so she felt content in it. She let a smile grace her face for the first time in a while and it felt slightly odd and misplaced.She ignored that though and once again tapped into her power to clear the void off of her. A bright flash of gold burst forth from her and reverberated around the room. Oh yes Hallownest, The Radiance was back.

The golden moth held her head high as she strode across the soggy floor of the Abyss. It would not do to have the shades that still lived here see her seeming down. They would surely tell _that_ vessel then! On her next step she hesitated, where was she to go? It was unlikely anyone would welcome her at this point! The Radiance even had doubts that what was left of the moths would want her! Well, if no one would let her stay with them then she'd just have to make her own place. They wouldn't be able to stop her if she wasn't bothering them. It would be quite rude to harm or shun her for simply existing in the same place as them! And there was no way she was leaving the kingdom. The sun goddess had fought for Hallownest and could barely remember a time before then. That had been locked in the darkest corner of her mind, never to be visited.

So she set off walking again. The Radiance tried to not flinch at crunches of cracking corpses under her feet as she continued. It hurt her thinking of it as she too was a higher being. It hit close to home knowing that somewhere there could be a reality where she had done this to her moths. She couldn't even find herself mad at the poor creatures. Yes, they'd been created to oppose her -and one had even succeeded- but it was impossible to not feel sorry for the fate of all these poor bugs who were never even given a chance at life. Sure, there were a lucky few who had been able to linger as shades but that was a minority. In that way was it really wrong of her to care?

To the shades, she probably still looked normal at that point but anyone that knew her would be able to tell otherwise. But the golden moth had no one left like that anymore. Anyone that had known her would surely have forgotten her tells or-or be...gone. She sniffed. It would be fine though, no one would want her and she wouldn't want anyone. A small price to pay for her survival. perhaps it would even be better this way... No one would be able to tear her so wholly apart if all they could do was hurt her. No one to care for, no weakness.

The Radiance started to grip the old platforms swirling their way up the pit. She daintily avoided the dulled spikes by keeping to the tips of her feet. She still had a way up to go when something cold poked heer in the back. Still being rather unused to touch after not feeling it for so long, she jumped at the contact. Her head snapped around trailing her body with it and she came face to face with a shade. A groan sunk out of her mouth. What did they want? To question her so they could report to their lord or something?

" _Can I help you?_ " she bit out, uncharacteristically frosty. They just blinked at her cold demeanour.

" **Yes** " they said briskly as if that actually answered anything. She rolled her eyes and locked her gaze into theirs. It had been a good way of getting bugs to speak before, so she hoped it still held the same intimidating factor.

" _What can I help you with then?_ " she let out eventually, her tone tense and uptight.

" **Eek**!" the shade squealed and dove off back down. 'Oh well' she thought. If they left it wasn't her problem anymore.

Only slightly put off, The Radiance continued her ascent. She started to climb quicker as a craving to see the light that filled her with such warmth up above started to fill the hollow areas where she'd buried emotions or thoughts. The tips of her wings fluttered frustrated when they were not in use. The higher being also found other strange nervous ticks in her new form in her climb. She didn't fail to notice the way her antennas twitched at louder sounds -such as falling debris- or how her head seemed to sink slightly into the puff of fluff around her neck whilst examining the way for the most suitable path. Oh yeah, or the way her power flurried to her fingertips when she was tapped on the back again!

It seemed to be the same shade again which meant they really did need something.

" _I am assuming you are here again because you require assistance?_ " she remarked dryly to them.

" **No! Not assistance! I need help!** "

" _Those are the same thing_ " They gave her a funny look as if debating whether she was right or not before flicking their head in a blur and looking back up.

" **Well, uh, I kinda need a body** "

" _Did the vessels not already get their forms back?"_ she questioned them while her mind drifted to the speck of awareness she'd had while having to watch the vessels all leave in physical forms. It was torture watching them get what she wanted so badly but not even being able to interact with anyone to tell them that.

" **Probably, but I must have overslept or something** "

" _Vessels do not sleep_ " Was this shade really that stupid or was this all an act?

" **Huh, you're right. We don't. Well I wasn't there then so you can help me now** "

" _Do you even know who I am?_ "

" **Nope**!" they said brightly.

" _Right... And why should I bother helping you?_ " Their eyes then went big as they stared up at her sadly. She recognized this trick from young moths. They would look extra sad and 'cute' to try and convince her to do something for them. Unfortunately, she never did find an effective counter-strategy. She sighed and caved before she could get too affected or attached. So the small thing needed their mask if she remembered correctly. She studied their face and saw two pairs of unsymmetrical horns. They were the same shape of the top pair being stumps ending in three prongs and the bottom pair curving down into two, but much longer on the left.

" _Fine... But do not expect me to do anymore after that_ " They started cheering at her words but she droned them out as she turned around to go back down. With any luck, they'd be more competent than they let on and know the location of their mask.

But, alas, as usual luck was not on The Radiance's side. The vessel lead them back to the bottom of the Abyss _then_ decided to cheerily announce that they needed to find their mask. The menial task soaked up what she assumed was hours in pursuit of a single object amongst hundreds like it. And on top of that, the shade babbled constantly in her ear. The only useful information she managed to glean from it all was that they had the name of Treble. It sounded remarkably similar to 'trouble' and the sun goddess wondered if the other vessel's had done that intentionally. Its other possible meaning came out when the small thing started singing. Because of course, they sang.

" _Do you have to do that?_ " she muttered under her breath but they must have had really good hearing or something as they picked up on what was said.

" **Yes! Its always been my talent!** "

" _I do not have extensive knowledge on vessels but I am fairly sure you only gained the ability to speak in fairly recent times. So it should be impossible for you to have practised and become 'good', emphasis on it being supposedly good **in your opinion** , while unable to make a single sound from your vocals!_" Instead of answering on the impossibility of this situation, Treble decided to remark on something else.

" **You speak weird** "

" _Ok mayb- wait... What? I do not!_ "

" **Yeah you do! Any normal bug would say like don't and use simple words but you're all confusing** "

" _At least I have a proper grip on grammar and am not making childish mistakes_ "

" **I am kinda a child** "

" _You are a child in form but I would expect after all these years you to not be mentally a child too_ "

" **Meh. You're just salty you can't sing as well as me** "

" _I may have undersold your singing voice child, but do not underestimate mine_ " she sniffed pretentiously, " _I have sung lullabies to generations of young moths_ "

" **Okie, I don't know what you're on about** "

" _Just look for your mask_ "

The vessel did as they were told and kept searching but also started singing again. They weren't actually that bad at despite what she had said. It was mainly the crackly quality of their voice that made them sound off. That was also -as far as she knew- a problem all vessels had. Well, she thought her brother had acquired one and having a higher being's power, or at least a portion of it, should be able to fix it.

Drawing her out of her mind was the shade's voice who'd started the whole train of thought in the first place, " **I found it!"** She whirled around to face them and looked up between the mask that hung in their hands and their face. They seemed to be the same.

" _Ok then, give it to me and I shall perform the spell to bind you to it again_ " she instructed. They chucked it carelessly at her but luckily she still had good reflexes and was able to catch it. Treble then started buzzing with excitement and their head kept blurring about like earlier that day.

" _And, please, just keep still!_ " They froze as told by her words and locked their gaze straight ahead. It would have possibly been amusing to The Radiance at some time in the past but not now. She just summoned her power and completed the spell she'd seen done by her brother's current vessel, the on one-eyed dreamer and an actual vessel that had some kind of lifeblood power. The shade of Treble glowed a honey gold and flowed into the shell. A black sheen then appeared behind the eyes and a body grew out from it. It was quite a quick process and, all things considered, actually a lot easier than the moth had expected. She usually wasn't that good at soul-based spells- especially after reincarnating.

When Treble then took their first movements as a proper vessel once again, her heart softened a little bit and felt warm like it did when she was looking after her moths. The small thing had a fluffy golden cloak on -like the colour of the magic she had just done- with a lacy white edging. They also had two accessories on with one being a creased, silver bandana and the other a satiny bow on their forehead in the honey colour with a silver centre. Their small feet poked out under their cloak but it wasn't so long that they would inevitably trip. Well, they might but that would be of the vessel's own clumsiness. Maybe it had been a subconscious thing when they were forming them, but they reminded The Radiance of a young moth.

" **Oh, thank you fluffy bug!** " She frowned slightly at that but resolved to just correct them instead of making a fuss.

" _My name is The Radiance_ "

" **Ok then, thank you Radi!** "

" _The Radiance_ "

" **Radi** "

" _The Radiance_ " Then Treble was huffing.

" **That's too long! I'm calling you Radi** " The moth looked at them. She thought she would hate the nickname as, after all, she never had liked it when a bug didn't use her proper title but it was kind of endearing.

" _Fine, whatever you say_ " she waved a hand dismissively. Eyes wide in wonder, the newly formed vessel held up one of their small hands and reached for hers.

" _Wh-what are you doing? Oh.._." she paused and lowered it for them, " _Here you go_ " She smiled fondly when they gripped it and felt her protective instincts kick in. So much for not staying with anyone or making new connections...

\---------------------------------------

Ghost grinned as they skipped back into Hallownest. Hollow was going to be so pleased with them for completing their job well! Hornet had been so right when she told them to try this all those months ago, this was exactly the kind of work they needed. Adventuring was so much fun! And they hadn't been out of the kingdom since arriving in it! They somehow grinned even wider and picked up their pace to reach the small surface town of Dirtmouth quicker. The wind of the cliffs no longer bothered them: especially through their excitement.

Then the towering archway which once contained a door stood before them. They had broken that door. It's not like it was needed. 

Maybe they should get menderbug to fix it.

But Ghost did not care to think more on the subject at that moment so they summoned the power of the crystal heart and powered through. They started giggling in what could possibly be considered a villain laugh but they weren't actually that imposing in their current form so it lost some impact. There was nowhere Hollow could hide. It was a race to find them! Not that either sibling minded.


	2. The First Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun will always rise each day: no matter its struggles. It will dawn out of the darkness of night.

The Radiance glanced behind her at the small vessel toddling forward. She still wasn't sure that it was that good of an idea to bring them along with her... Treble could end up in danger by associating with her and, after what happened to the moths, she would be unable to bear that. There definitely would be no deterring the small thing though. They had quite a stubborn mind and she, as much as she hated it, found herself caring for them. It was beyond her how she could care for someone after only just meeting them, but she would just have to chalk it up to protective instincts.

The golden moth paused. They were at the bottom of the climb up the Abyss and she was unsure if Treble would be able to make it. She was deciding what to do on the issue when the crunch of footsteps rang out beside her. Acting on pure instinct, she whirled around to spot the stubborn vessel. When she found them nowhere on the ground near her, she started to panic. They couldn't have got far, could they? Her body lowered itself into a stance it felt was ready to protect. Sparks of golden energy crackled at her fingertips as she continued to scan the area. To her relief, she found Treble unharmed. They had somehow managed to move up a few platforms but then got themself caught on spikes. She snickered slightly at them. Maybe that was unfair of her, but that was what friends did, correct? She thought it was customary to laugh at one's failure in the current culture.   
" **Are you laughing at me!?** " they pouted.  
" _Perhaps... However, do you need any help getting down from there?_ " she smirked at them. Where had that come from? She didn't realise she was at the stage of teasing them!  
" **Under normal circom- circumste- circumstances, I would be able to get down on my own** " they imitated her, " **However, today, I require assistance** "  
_"Oh, assistance... I suppose that you do not need me then_ "  
" **What**!?"  
" _Because, of course, help and assistance are two different things_ "  
" **That was earlier! I've been enlightened now!** "  
" _I shall have to come and rescue then_."

She ruffled her wings and flew up to the vessel.   
" _How about I just fly us both up, ok?_ "  
" **Like actual flying!?** "  
" _Yes, what else would it be?_ "  
" **I dunno** " The Radiance just sighed and hoisted Treble onto her back. She then began to ascend once more, with renewed vigour to reach the light she craved so. She would formulate a plan to reach safety for the two of them along the way.

The Ancient Basin had most certainly been colonised, so that was out of the question. As was Deepnest for just being Deepnest. Well, that and the hatred she and its inhabitants shared. The spiders had never liked her... She knocked off other areas she believed to even just have the possibility of a vessel living there. The lot of them -excluding Treble- seemed to hate her on principle. She got rid of The City of Tears, The Queen's Gardens, Dirtmouth, The Fungal Wastes, The Resting Grounds and Fog Canyon in that method. So that left her with the sewers, the cold edge of the kingdom, the windy and cold edge of the kingdom, the baren crossroads or the crystal mines. Technically she hadn't listed Greenpath... But she doubted Unn would let her stay there after corrupting her followers... The mines would have to suffice. There was no way she was staying anywhere cold or heaven forbid the sewers... So they would have to sneak out of the Basin, up through the City and then hope what was left of the moths would grant her passageway through the Resting Grounds to the peak.   
" _So Treble-_ " she started but was interrupted.  
" **Are we nearly there yet!?** "  
" _Yes, but we are going to have to be careful about going through the Basin"_  
" **Huh**?"  
" _There are two sets of other bugs living there if my memory serves correct. We do not want them to catch us so we must be careful. Do you understand?_ "  
" **Be quiet and stay out of the way?** " The sun goddess smiled at that.  
" _Exactly_ " Perhaps this wouldn't be as tricky as she'd thought. If Treble knew what to do, then she'd be able to get them out of there no problem, right?

Well, it turned out to be a case of easier said than done. The pair had reached the top of the Abyss and exited as planned. The Radiance had managed to contain her desire to blast the stupid tablet about the sealing of the Abyss just ahead. If they hadn't been on a stealth style mission, she would have destroyed it just for what it must have done to Treble. She just channelled the uncaring attitude she'd attempted to use upon meeting the small thing to get past it and that was that. Now, she knew her way around the Basin. Her time seeing through the eyes of infected bugs made that not an issue. The problem was that she was unsure of where the inhabitants were...inhabiting. Her brother was there somewhere. Even if she didn't know that for certain she was able to faintly sense him. It was weaker than normal but she put that up to a less powerful form. On top of that, there was that lifeblood vessel and a dreamer somewhere. The golden moth sighed weakly and decided that if push came to shove she would just have to dispatch anyone in her way and hope that she would be able to cast a memory wiping spell...

Once they reached the first real entrance into the Basin, Treble -without warning- rolled off of her back and pressed themself to a wall. Their head looked every direction in a matter of seconds before they dashed off upwards. She flew after them and caught them by their bandana, yanking them out of any possible sight.  
" _What are you doing?_ " she hissed at them.  
" **This is how you don't get noticed! I promise it works, Fizz taught it to me!** " they answered at least keeping their voice down. The name Fizz sounded vaguely familiar and The Radiance thought they were a vessel. That didn't mean their technique was good though...   
" _Ok, I do not think that will help us right now._ " she frowned but then to be kinder said, _"It might have worked for just you, but not for a pair like us_ " Treble looked up to her and scanned her face, as if searching for something, before shrugging and trying to hoist themself back onto her back. They were failing quite miserably though so she lifted a wing up and knocked them on.

So the first few steps went fine... But it went to a bit of a mess after that. She seemed to have underestimated her brothers' ability to sense her. Which, ok, was a silly move, but in her defence, her senses were weaker so she's assumed he wouldn't be able to sense her as well either! So when a scarlet and grey shape swooped in front of her gracefully, she groaned. The sun goddess felt like a young grub playing hide and seek, who thought that if they could not see the seeker, then the seeker could not see them. She looked her brother's vessel up and down. She quietly puffed her feathers up to disguise Treble. It seemed to work as the nightmare host neither commented on the vessel hiding on her back or her movement. They were now looking at her troubled so she decided to take some initiative and start a conversation.  
" _I see my brother has a new vessel now_." she paused then spat out a question, " _How is he then?_ "  
"Y-you're The Radiance!"  
" _Yes, so what does that affect?_ "  
"They said you were dead" their words came out hollow sounding.  
" _I was_." she snapped. They appeared to notice her frustration and lowered their voice.  
"He missed you. He wasn't sure you would be able to come back this time" She laughed harshly at them.  
" _Well, putting aside my rather dull experience stuck in the void_ " she suppressed a shudder as she spoke that; it had been much more than dull, " _it really wasn't too bad. There was no way I wouldn't find a way to come back, especially after all the times he's done it!_ "  
"Yeah, I suppose so..." 

The Radiance paused for a moment to see if the nightmare leader would add on anything else before taking her move towards exiting.  
" _Well, if you have nothing else to say, I shall be off. Er, good fortune to your troupe"_  
"W-wait!" they took a deep breath to ready themself to speak more confidently.  
" _I am listening"_ she remarked dryly.  
"You can't just go out there!"  
" _Why ever not?_ "  
"Everything's changed and there's some...things you should know about"  
" _We will figure it out_ "   
"We?" they asked genuinely confused. She internally cursed herself for the slip up the attempted to get out the hole she got herself into.  
" _Just a slip of the tongue. I am still adjusting to speaking again you know. I am also used to speaking to others with some company_ " she answered whilst trying to keep her horror out of her voice and make it sound embarrassed and or confused.  
"Right..." they drawled out slowly.  
" _I sense you do not believe me_ "  
"You're a higher being and, as far as I know, they don't make pronoun errors." The golden moth weighed her options. She could just make a run for it and risk others being on alert for her. She could lie and hope her brother's host would believe whatever excuse she could come up with. Or she could tell the truth and go through with what they wanted. She felt Treble's grip tighten on her and knew what which option she should pick. She didn't like it but it would be likely the safest option for them.

" _Fine, I concede. I am carrying with me a vessel_ " she sighed and gently nudged Treble off of her back. The vessel slid off and just about managed to land on two feet.   
" **Hi, there! I'm Treble So you're Radi's brother?** "  
"Erm, not quite. I'm Scarlet, her brother's 'vessel'. It's kind of complicated but he uses me to keep healthy."  
" _He could just reincarnate like the rest of us_ " she muttered.  
" **So are we going with her, Radi?** " Before she could get a word in Scarlet talked.  
"Radi?" she asked clearly amused.  
" _If you had been listening you would have noticed they called me that before. It is just a nickname I have not outlawed because Treble would not stop calling me that even if I did_."  
"Right..... You'd better come to the troupe" The Radiance glanced at the bow wearing vessel who had already started to follow Scarlet and traped after them. 

It didn't take long to arrive in a large clearing where the Grimm troupe was set up. There were ruins of a grand structure in the distance and it took the sun goddess a shamefully long time to realise that it was the White Palace. She smirked when she did figure it out though. 

Treble seemed fascinated by the circus-style tents and the deep red lights. She'd seen it all before so cared little more than to see if there had been many changes to it. It was perhaps bigger and more lively than before, but not by that much. Scarlet ushered them into a small tent on one edge. Inside, it was stuffy but cosy. There was a wall of cushions that were obviously intended for sitting on and a small desk on the other. What caught her eye though was a vessel in troupe attire sat upon one of the cushions. They must have been the vessel her brother had taken in.  
"Scarlet?" they asked when the three of them entered.  
"Yeah, Verde. I know you're busy and what not but I kind of need this room. Would you mind moving?"  
"Sure... Grace is probably wondering where I am by now anyway" They stood up and made to leave the room. They paused when they saw her though. A strange look came over their face before it was replaced by a small smirk. They nudged her gently and whispered, "Good luck" before strolling out. Good luck with what? She didn't have time to figure it out though as Treble was getting impatient. The vessel dragged her over to the cushions and they both sat down.   
"So, it's probably easier if I just let your brother do the explaining... Is that...ok?"  
" _Just get it over with_ "  
" **I wanna go!** " Treble put in. The Radiance frowned. She didn't particularly want them there in case she and her brother started arguing.   
" _My brother is not accustomed to strangers and would not take kindly to you messing up his realm_ " Scarlet shot her a questioning look but she scowled back at her in a way that portrayed 'go with it'.  
"Its probably for the best Treble..."  
" **Fiiinnne**..." The Radiance relaxed and shut her eyes as Scarlet cast a spell to move her into the Nightmare Realm.

It was as she remembered it. Red and stuffy. She scanned her surroundings and saw a large, red, beating heart. Her brother.  
" _Heard that you were worried for me... How touching_ " she sneered, baiting him to retaliate. To her surprise, he just shifted into his original form of a blazing, crimson bat and hugged her.   
" _Don't even joke about that... No one was sure you'd make it after what happened, R_ "  
" _And pray tell, what did happen?_ " He stood back up and faced her. His eyes were alight with dancing flames as bright and vigorous as her own. They whirled around nervously though and that puzzled her. She hadn't seen him like this since the splitting of their realm! And that had been a risky procedure to fix an even more dangerous prospect! She waited for him to answer but he began to pace. If this were an ordinary situation, she would huff and call him a coward but that would help no one at that time. So she waited. After a few minutes, he sighed and bit out the tale.  
" _There's no easy way to say this R... You're not gonna like it... Look, he, The Pale King, Wyrm, whatever you wanna call him, he's taken your realm"_ her wings flared outwards and rage fueled through her.  
" _He did what?_ " she asked, her voice deadly cold on the surface.   
" _It was collapsing cause you weren't there to support it. We were out of options. I couldn't stop it without risking this realm too. I thought about...rejoining the realms... I was worried that would kill you for good. As it stands I was still concerned you wouldn't make it. If there was a better option for you, I doubt they would have let me take it. They're pretty mad at you_ " She was still taking it all in. Her realm... Her power! Who was she without that?   
" _S-so what does that make me now? Nothing more than a common bug?_ " He cracked a smile at her.  
" _Nah, it's nothing that bad. From what I can tell, mainly from you being here now, you've probably just switched roles with him. So, uh, congratulations! You're the new god of soul!_ " She hated that it made sense. She hated how she could connect the dots of oddities that had been happening to her. The ease of putting Treble back in a body... Her dulled senses of finding her brother...

She looked at her fingertips. Watched as small particles of honey-coloured energy escaped them when she pushed her power to them. Honey-coloured particles that were undeniably soul.  
" _So he has me beaten once again.._." she stated miserably.  
" _Well, I mean, pretty sure you beat him with the whole infection thing! I thought it was pretty cool. My little sister just taking out a whole kingdom. I'm not sure they all thought it was so good though_ " he shrugged, " _Just guessing though_ " She sighed and looked up at him.  
" _The infection was an accident_ "  
" _Riiiggghhhht... You 'accidentally' created a disease to damage and control the civilisation you founded._ "  
" _Hey! It seemed like a good idea at the time! Besides, as I said before, it was an accident at first!_ "  
" _Whatever you say..._ " She was then suddenly overcome with a wave of nostalgia. The happiness from bantering like this before they both had responsibilities to deal with came back to her. But it couldn't be like that anymore... Were they even really siblings at this point if she no longer had dream?  
" _Hey N?_ "  
" _Yeah_ "  
" _Are... Are we even siblings anymore?_ " she sniffed. He shot over to her startled.   
" _Well, duh! Why wouldn't we be?_ "  
" _Because we are siblings from being born to cover our realms. Not by blood. Never by blood... So what now? What now that we have lost that?_ "  
" _I'd say we're still siblings anyway, R. Those vessels are calling whoever they're with family and they definitely have no tangible relation. Besides, I'd much rather have you as my sister than King Forkhead over there as my brother.._."  
" _I am much better than him_ "  
" _Except when you lost to him and retaliated on everyone_ "  
" _You see what you do if you had to watch your troupe die whilst you were trapped here, forgotten_."  
" _I never forgot you, R_ "  
" _Of course not! You are much too sappy for that._ " He winked at her before picking her up and embracing her tight.  
" _My point exactly. Now put me down. If I do not return to the waking world soon Treble will worry_ "  
" _The little vessel_?"  
" _Yes_."  
" _Awwwww, my little sister still has it in her to care! If you're so attached to them, does that mean you actually like me too?_ "  
" _I am not attached to them! I am just simply....protecting them. And how one could ever like you, I am simply astonished_ "  
" _Sheesh! That's a little harsh even for you!_ " He then finally let go of her. She was lucky to land on her feet! Her gaze snapped to him and she shot him a glare. He chuckled and pat her head. She would never admit it to anyone, but she was glad her brother and her had made up. They hadn't exactly left off on good terms before...

" _Well, I s'pose I'll let you go now... Just remember, if ya need me, give me a shout and I'll drag you back here_." his expression hardened, " _I mean it, R. Don't be afraid to ask for my help. I don't want to risk losing you again..._ "   
" _I shall keep that in mind_ " she drawled. The golden moth could now feel Scarlet pulling her out of the Nightmare realm. As she was leaving, she spoke one more thing to her brother.  
" _Thanks for caring, N_ " She didn't hear his response but found herself still smiling fondly when she awoke.

Treble was sat next to her, gripping her hand. She hung her head down. All she could think of looking at the small thing was her new role. It felt like a pit in her stomach and she knew despite all the joking she'd done with her brother, she was not over it.  
"He tell you then?" She nodded gently.  
" **Oh, it's ok Radi! Whatever it is I'll fix it!** "  
" _You can try little Treble but I don't think it works like that.._." A calculating gaze came over their face. They seemed to be processing what she just said. A grin washed over them though as they turned back to her. They ran at her and gave her another hug. The Radiance normally would not stand that many hugs but she didn't have either the heart nor the desire to tell Treble to stop.   
"Would you like to stay the night? I can get a room ready" Scarlet asked tentatively. The vessel with her turned their head and nodded sagely before turning back to her. The light footsteps fading indicated that the scarlet troupe mistress had left the room.

The Radiance sniffed. Things weren't alright for her. She'd lost who she was. Treble snuggled up closer to her. But maybe, just maybe, they could be some time soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, maybe you noticed, this chapter is free from or very nearly free from errors! Well, you see, I finally realised that my awful editing skills were not cutting it. I then, at last, figured out that a spell checker could fix the problem. So I got one and I think it's helping. Also for those of you new to this, Verde is an OC vessel belonging to -Soren. Oh, and I have some art for you if you care about that.  
> http://imgur.com/a/bXYsFxz  
> As normal, I hope you enjoyed, please consider leaving comments or feedback, stay safe and have a great day!


	3. Trouble at Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun may be free of the night but it still has to push it's way to dawn. Make it through the thick barrier of clouds to see the Earth.

That evening, The Radiance was able to get a proper night's sleep. Her 'rest' in the void was never calming or restorative. It revitalised her as much as a restless night's worth of nightmares. But not the good kind that came with seeing the nightmare realm. She got the good kind that night.

She opened her eyes in the...dream? Nightmare? Whatever, she opened her eyes while asleep and was met with the same bland colour palette of reds as earlier. She hoped at least that she wouldn't see her brother again -she wasn't ready to speak with him whilst still fully realising her new self- but it was much worse. Somehow Treble had gotten into her dream so she was forced to introduce her latest companion to her brother of all bugs. She tried asking the small thing how they got into her mind but they shrugged and said, " **Scarlet did some mumbo jumbo magic thingy cause I asked her to let me in your dream!** " What part of not wanting Treble in this realm did the troupe mistress not get? The golden moth groaned. there was nothing she could do about it now...

So, she turned sharply on her heels and headed in the direction of her brother. He was in the same form as earlier so he was likely enjoying it. That or he dragged her here so was ready. The light pattering of footsteps behind he told her Treble was following. A large, devious smirk spread across the blazing god's face.  
" _Miss me already R?_ " he asked her cooly but without malice behind his voice. Oh yes, he was definitely behind this.  
" _If anything, brother, it was you missing me! Who else would have dragged me here?_ " she shot back. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.  
" _And do not try and tell me its because I was sleeping in close proximity to your troupe. I am- was...the goddess of dream so I know how these things work_ " she finished weakly. He looked down guiltily at the same time she heard Treble doing their quick head movements again.

Their gaze was rapidly turning from her to her brother and back. From what she could tell, the bandana-wearing vessel looked confused.   
" **You two look nothing alike** " they remarked innocently. The Radiance snorted.  
" _Of course not! Do you think I want to look like that old hag?_ " she scoffed good-naturedly.   
" _Ouch, R! My dashing good looks are nothing to laugh at! And, I do believe you chose a similar form before: just a bit more mothy_ " He was right at that... But she didn't particularly want to think about that time. Not after it reminded her of her current status...  
" _'Mothy' is not a word_ " she retorted instead.  
" **That's what you think Radi, but I'd totally use it!** "  
" _Exactly. Your grammar is atrocious as is, so it does not surprise me that you also have an arsenal of fake words at your disposal too_ " It was only then that she realised the repercussions of Treble using their nickname for her.  
" _Radi_?" he grinned as if toying with the word.  
" _It is only slightly more obnoxious than 'R' but Treble is no more likely to cease using it as you are_ "  
" _You wound me, little sis'! If I'm not to call you 'R', then what am I to call you?_ "  
" _My name, The Radiance"_ He attempted -badly- to hold back a smirk and looked to be about to answer when Treble beat him to it.

They ran up to him and started examining him. Small, dark hands lifted up and scanned large, leathery wings and her brother just looked mightily bewildered.  
" _What are you doing!?_ " he asked sounding just as confused as the time she'd hidden the Grimm Troupe in the dream world for a couple of hours.  
" _Incompetent as ever I see, N_ " she smirked, " _The vessel is clearly examining you for wounds after you remarked that you were injured_ " She hoped her guess had hit its mark but, from the pleased look on Treble's face, it had.  
" _Huh_?" he said, sounding _actually_ incompetent.   
" **You said** ," then they paused and took on a sharp look and in an eerily good impression of her brother spoke, " **You wound me, little sis'!** " The Radiance doubled over laughing while the golden-clad vessel looked up at the nightmare god expectantly.  
" _I uh- that's just- uh I mean, I was just using an expression!_ " he fumbled.  
" **You god's and your weirdo 'expressions'... Honestly..**."   
" _Treble! I am a god too!_ " she gasped in mock offence.  
" **No** ," they started slowly and she feared what they would say next, " **You're a goddess**!" She could point out the similarities in those two things but instead opted to take on an amused face at her little seemingly protege dissing her brother and sworn enemy at the same time.

That grin faded, though, when the topic came back to bite her. It brought her current fate crashing down onto her like a ton of bricks. She shivered despite the warmth of the area and couldn't make herself meet either of her companion's eyes. The sun goddess just kept her gaze down and watched, once again, in a melancholy disappointment as honey coloured soul sparked from her fingers. She snapped her fist shut in frustration causing the particles of soul to dissipate in a bright flash. It gave her an idea... If the king of stealing other people's kingdoms could meddle with dream enough to hide a whole palace in her old realm, could she use soul to escape? She listened and heard Treble and Nightmare nattering on in the background and decided they were sufficiently distracted. Perhaps she should be worried that they were getting along like a house on fire...but...she just couldn't find that strong of an emotion. She just focused and tried using soul to weave out of the realm the way she had before. Soul flowed through her much easier than any magic before but refused to work the same. It was slippery and felt as if she'd changed from using syrup as her magic to water. She huffed quietly and tried again to get a good grip on it. The golden goop flowed through her and burned through her body. It wasn't exactly painful...however it was uncomfortable all the same. She kept pushing though and eventually found herself seeing dream catcher particles. She relaxed slightly: she had achieved her goal.

The Radiance awoke to the sound of bustling and clanging. She wearily smiled and mused that they must be preparing for a show. Ready to get going, she looked around the room for her vessel friend and frowned when she couldn't find them. She sighed and rolled up and towards the exit. She was able to walk straight into the brighter outside without any issue, which was good. At least that hadn't changed. She then spotted Treble nattering on to Scarlet who looked like she would rather be anywhere but there. Their eyes widened when they saw her.  
" **RADI!** " they screeched and came running over. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the troupe mistress sigh in relief. She rolled her eyes and braced herself for the impact of the incoming vessel. 

They smacked into her and scurried up her. Slightly startled, she shifted nervously. Treble didn't notice and just buried their face in the fluff around her neck.  
" **Oh, Radi... I was so worried about you after you disappeared! It was terrifying!** " they sobbed though their voice was muffled in her neck. She wasn't gone for that long, was she? Did she fall into a dreamless sleep after leaving?  
" _I am sorry, little one... I did not mean to scare you. I just wanted to test out what I could still do and it was rather stressful seeing my brother again already. I would prefer to speak to him once I am over this whole mess. I must prove to him who the superior sibling is!_ "  
" **You, duh!** "  
" _I thought you were friends with him_ "  
" **Yeah... But I'm _best_ friends with you, Radi!"**  
" _I only just met you yesterday though.._."  
" **So? You're definitely the kindest bug I've met! And I'm only here now because of you! And your warm and fluffy and fun to hug! Oo, oo and you let me call you Radi!** "  
" _You would not have stopped even if I didn't_ " They looked up at her appearing slightly miffed at that but continued speaking.  
 **"I would've eventually! It's still nice though! Can't you just accept that you're a nice bug! I care about you**!"  
" _Treble... I have done some things before... Not good things... I am responsible for you getting locked down there..._ "  
" **I'm pretty sure it was King Silver Sticks who did that** " She almost laughed at the ridiculousness of the pale monarch's nickname.  
" _But he would not have done that if he had not needed a plan to stop me._.."  
" **So, what I'm hearing is that I wouldn't exist if not for you** "  
" _I suppose not... But my behaviour was still inexcusable_ "  
" **I dunno what you did but I don't care! You're still my bestie and I'll take no argument. I'll take down anyone who disagrees with a single strike!** "  
" _Uh huh... And how do you plan on doing that?_ "  
" **Haven't got that far yet... But my point still stands! Now lead the way, Radi!** " the vessel scrambled onto her back and she smiled at the comforting presence. She was about to do just what Treble said when three new bugs walked towards the troupe...

The first was an older looking vessel. They seemed to be maturing and so were taller and slightly leaner than ones like Treble but weren't quite at the adult height of the Hollow Knight... A good thing too. She couldn't stand being in their head as much as they couldn't stand having her there! They also seemed to be covered in and powered by lifeblood. The work of the Lifeblood Guardian no doubt... This vessel seemed to have retained past injuries but they were covered by the blue substance. She did recognize them though. If she was not mistaken, they were the vessel left out in the Basin. Her plan to defeat the annoying vessel calling themself 'Ghost' by using lightseeds to infect them hadn't gone so well... She hurtled her train of thought to a halt at that. It dug too much into open wounds. Instead, she opted to examine their companions.

She, unfortunately, recognised the second one as well... They were the dreamer called 'Lurien'. He was the king's right-hand bug before he was used as a pawn -like the other dreamers- in the Wyrm's game. She didn't find herself caring, though. In fact, she rather detested the bug of unknown species. He had been a right suck up to the king and, in her opinion, an incompetent twat. He never questioned any of the fool of a king's orders, was extremely boring to pay any amount of attention to and was completely incapable of functioning without orders. It's a wonder the City of Tears never collapsed while under his watch when he would have had no idea what to do on his own if a problem arose.

The third bug with them was another vessel. They were relatively small and dressed in a brown, fluffy cloak. They were the only one to be carrying a weapon and they were doing so in the form of a large pair of scissors hanging idly on their back. They seemed mildly familiar to the Radiance so she studied their face. Their mask contained several cracks, implying that it had sustained damage, and their horns came in two symmetrical pairs. The first pointed skyward and curved inwards slightly whilst the second pointed outwards and arced downwards in a more steep change than the others. It didn't help her identify them though, so she mentally labelled them as 'Scissors'. They were likely the highest risk to her and Treble due to being armed so she kept her eye on them.

They started to move by without noticing the pair, but that didn't last. Scissors was rounding a corner to enter a tent when they spotted her. And they did not seem as indifferent to her presence as the troupe vessel had yesterday... At once an icy mask of distaste spread over their face. They whirled around on their heels and stormed over to her. All though their face revealed nothing, their hatred and fury could be heard in their tone.  
" ** _You_ weren't supposed to come back**" they seethed frostily. It was actually quite intimidating! The golden moth felt Treble's grip start to shake on her so she stood up straighter and put her own mask of aloofness on to disguise her fear. That would be the moth goddess they were expecting in all likelihood so she wasn't too worried about them seeing past it.  
" _And who exactly told you that? Higher being's always come back. Whoever told you that must have been a liar or stupid_ "  
" **Well** ," they said cooly while malevolent smirk crossed their face, " **Ghost happened to be the one who told me that. And they don't lie. Also, I do believe that Ghost bested you... So you don't have the right to call them stupid! Now leave before I make you** "  
 _"I have as much a right to be here as you, vessel. In case you are not aware, the Nightmare Heart just so happens to be my overly frustrating idiot of a brother. And while I am sure he's displeased at me calling him names currently, he would not allow you to harm me_."  
" **Just because I can't hurt you physically doesn't mean I can't find other ways to make you sting just as much as you did to me** " they spat out.

The Radiance frowned. So, the vessel thought they had a history together too... She must know them somehow, but what is that how?  
" _You speak_ " she paused and considered her next words before slipping them out carefully, " _as if we have experience with each other_ "  
" **We do** " they snarled.  
" _Am I to assume it is due to your even bigger idiot of a father?_ "  
" **Don't you dare disgrace his name like that, you filth!** " they shrieked and launched themself into the air. At this point, their companions had come over and the blue one was looking at them worriedly. The sun goddess examined them to get a reading on what was going on but found nothing. So, she turned back to Scissors. She found them gliding tense in the air with a pair of angelic white and gold wings. She ruffled her wings in indignation and felt Treble lean around her slightly. How come they got wings like her? They were just a random ve- oh... That was why she remembered them.  
" _If anything you should be thanking me_ "  
" **And why would I do that!?** "  
" _Well, you seem to be enjoying those wings._.." "

 **What are you on about** "

" _I suppose you don't know then... I will have to tell you then. I gave you those wings vessel. Despite my prison of the void I noticed your fall in the Kingdom's Edge and took pity on you. If this is my thanks though, I do not think I shall bother next time_ " she shot at them. She hadn't spoken a single lie in that sentence. The golden moth had indeed pitied them and used what little strength she had to gift them their wings and save them. 

The blue vessel then appeared to find their voice and they spoke up.  
"Rim, calm down... Please... I don't like seeing you like this."  
" **I don't like seeing _her_ standing here alive!**"  
"Everyone can make mistakes, Rim. Now, come on, we have a show to watch." they paused and watched Scissors as if trying to gauge a reaction. When they got none, they sighed and spoke again.  
"I thought your wings weren't working properly yesterday? Please, come down here before you get hurt!"  
" **If I get hurt it'll be her fault for giving me faulty wings!"**  
" _I never do anything short of perfection!"_  
" **Shut up!** " they screamed, " **You wanna know what you did? You hit me with your stupid plague and now I live with these scars forever!** " She could feel a wet substance -likely Treble's tears- on her back now. She felt rage course through at the thought of this pesky little vessel upsetting the little light in her world! So what if she'd hurt them? She's been harmed by others beyond their wildest imaginings!  
" _I will shut up when you stop making Treble cry! If you want to be mad at me fine! I have done some morally grey things before but I will not allow you to harm them in any wa_ y" Lurien -ever the fool, perhaps he should try out the Colosseum- tried interjecting then.  
"Er, who is this Treble?" She yelled, " _None of your business, wretch!_ " at the same time Scissors screeched, " **That's not important!** "

The vessel then dove down at them with scissors poised to strike. The Radiance curled inwards and warped a short distance away. She could now feel Treble shaking. Her wild emotions were fueling her magic and her spells were being pulled off as easy as ever. She cocked her head sideways and shot them a deathly serious look.  
" _I warned you_ " She then unleashed all the building anger in a large blast of soul. Unfortunately, the blue one dove in front of the vessel -Rim- and put up a smooth blue barrier. It diverted the energy all around them.  
"Stop! Both of you, please..." The anger on Scissor's face twitched before melting away. It seemed much too quick but vessels were weird after all...  
" **I'm sorry Lost... Let's just go watch the show"** Lost then sighed in relief and walked their party of three off.

Once she was sure they were out of range, the Radiance uncurled her wings slightly to see Treble. There were tear tracks staining their face like tribal markings and they were sobbing inconsolably. Immediately, she felt guilty and tried to make them feel better.   
" _Oh Treble, I am so sorry... It-it is ok now. I did not mean to scare you_ "  
' **I-I'm n-not sc-scared** " they tried but their sobs and shakes gave them away.  
" _Do not try to fool me small one, I can tell... But, if you want we could stay for the show. Would you like that?_ " she said mustering up all the tenderness and care she had had when with her moths.  
" **Y-yes! That w-would be so cool!** "  
" _I shall go find Scarlet and get us entry. Will you be alright to find us a space while I do that?_ "  
" **O-okie. D-don't be too long** "  
" _I won't_ " With that she gently set Treble down and went in search of the troupe mistress.

The crimson bat was not hard to find and she was just leaving her when a dark shape caught her eye. It only swept past The Radiance in her peripherals but it was still enough for her to catch. She looked around confused. What could possibly be sneaking around like that? The weight of the issue hit her head-on just as the furious vessel did. They bashed straight into her and wrapped her tightly up in their wings. But this wasn't a hug, this was their way of detaining her.  
" **No one insults my father and gets away with it** " they hissed in her ear, " **Especially not you** " She wanted to answer and tell them what he had done to her in the first place but she felt as if her throat was closing up. Any words she had disintegrated like ashes in her mouth leaving her brain burning with the desire to respond but her body stuck in shock. It was reeling in the pain of the grip and the familiarity of the situation. The last thing she remembered before everything went dark, was the hazy threats of the vessel and her eyes dilating making everything blurry and the atmosphere thick. Thick with her pain as her past came crashing down upon her.

\--------------------------------------------

Treble began to get worried from their space in the audience after Radi didn't return as quickly as she'd promised. They tried telling themself she was fine but the fear from the fight beforehand had them still on edge. So they did the only thing they could and started singing softly to themself. The lyrics were ones they had created themself in a tune also of their own creation. It helped them feel calm usually but all they could feel at that time was the overbearing pressure to run outside and find Radi. Then to cushion themself safely in her arms. She was the first being to show them true kindness and it was crushing them to have her gone for so long. Their doubts gnawed at them until they gave in and fled outside the tent.

They dashed around desperately looking for their friend but could not see her anywhere. Lines of bugs in troupe attire were filing into tents but there was no sign of Radi. No pretty orange eyes or soft, off-white fluffy wings anywhere to be found... They could feel tears rising again and swung their head around in a desperate attempt to find her. Their hope was beginning to fade and tears ready to cascade down when they caught sight of their mentor and friend. She was being flown through the air hanging onto the back of another vessel. At first, all they could feel was betrayal and possibly even jealousy of Radi being with another vessel. But then they took a closer look.

The vessel flying them was none other than the one who had been fighting with their moth friend earlier. And, to their horror, Radi was just leant off the edge of them limply! She was clearly hurt in some way! Treble gasped sharply and ran after them. Their small legs couldn't keep up though so they used their voice and made it as loud as it would go. As loud as if they were achieving their dream of performing their music. They would never even have a chance at that if their goddess friend hadn't rescued them!  
" **Radi**!" they cried out but the winged vessel did not even pause. Yet they kept running until they could no more and collapsed to the ground as their friend was flown out of sight in unfriendly hands.

Dust caked their cloak and they had small scrapes along their legs but Treble would not give in! They tried to rise and give further chase but could not find the strength to do so. Instead, they found themself curled up inwards in a ball on the floor. Their quiet sobs echoed around the shelter they had formed around themself and they stayed like that -unwilling to get up- for several minutes. That was until they felt a warm hand on their shoulder.

The vessel dressed in gold looked up to see Scarlet above them. They shuddered as she lifted them into her arms and held them close.  
"I'm sorry, Treble... I saw what happened... Rim is just...stubborn. I highly doubt you'll be able to convince them to let her go on your own or break her out... And I, I cannot leave my duties here..." she sighed. Treble sat up in her arms and looked her dead in the eye with a look that she copied from Radi.  
" **Then who can help me!?** " they asked desperately.  
"It would be a possibly dangerous, but..."  
" **But who!?"**  
"But you could seek out Spider of Deepnest. From what I heard, she's an expert at this"  
" **Spider of Deepnest?** "  
"Yes, but-"  
" **I'll go then!** " They then squirmed out of her arms and started to scurry off. Scarlet just warped herself in front of them in a puff of red light that would have been interesting if not for the dire situation. They tried to get past her but to no avail.  
"Treble, wait. The way could be dangerous and you have no directions"  
" **F-fine! Then where do I go!?"**  
"Look, I'll tell you if you promise to be careful and take this" She then held out a small red pendant on some string to them. They took it and examined it closely.  
" **W-what is it?** "  
"An amulet that should allow you to speak to the Nightmare Heart. He won't let anything happen to The Radiance so should help you."  
" **Oh, o-okie... N-now directions p-please?** "  
"Take the tram from the Basin, it's just up from here, to Deepnest and then consult my master from there. He's a higher being so should be able to guide you. I know very little of Deepnest culture so I'm afraid I don't know how to help you from there though" Treble nodded and slipped the necklace on. The small amount of heat it emitted was comforting.  
" **Th-thank you, Scarlet... I will come back with Spider and help Radi! Don't you doubt it**!" they said in a wave of confidence brought on by the thought of helping their moth friend.  
"No problem. I have a show to get to though, so good luck" She then patted them gently on the head and left.

Treble curled their small hands into fists and staked off out of the way they had come in with their friend. Nothing was going to stop them from saving the moth they had befriended. Nothing. Not any bug. Nor any reason. Because Radi would do the same for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a longer chapter here! Didn't mean for it to happen but I tend to add random things when I'm writing. Like the conversation with the nightmare heart at the beginning was just stuck in the cause I felt like writing it. Rim is not mine, for those of you who don't know, and belongs to FluffiLord. Sooooooo, I technically have an update schedule of every Wednesday and Sunday but don't expect me to stick to it too well... I suck at keeping on schedules but I'll try my best! So, I hope you enjoyed, please consider leaving comments or feedback, stay safe and have a great day!


	4. Freeing the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite all this, the sun is never alone. For it has all the other stars beside it to help it reach morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got another backstory comment if you want it

Treble glanced up at the way they had to go. It seemed fairly easy to get through -they just had to go up- yet without Radi at their side, it still felt like a massively daunting task. The bandana-wearing vessel frowned as tears filed up behind their eyes again. Radi... She was the reason they were doing this. Their best friend had been kidnapped and it was up to them to save her! If that vessel that escaped the Abyss could traverse the whole kingdom and clear the orange goop, then they could travel through a small piece of Hallownest! Treble ruffled their cloak like they imagined Radi would do with her wings and started off. 

The climb was harder than expected due to their small stature but they made it. Maybe it helped to have the concerned and powerful higher being of a brother to one they were trying to save assisting them. It did seem plausible to Treble that he had been helping their jumps reach high enough and their hands be able to grip edges for long enough. The sight of what they assumed was the tram was relieving. Climbing was hard...

So Treble scrambled into the transport and examined it. There was a comfy-looking seat in the middle and a button at either end. They smiled and made over to press the nearest button. That would probably start moving the tram. Just as they were about to press it though an uncharacteristic hesitance came over them. They didn't normally question decisions they made but this time they were cautious. Which button would take them to Deepnest? They had seen tracks on both sides of the vehicle upon their entry! Their hand wormed its way back downwards and began to fiddle with the trim on the end of their cloak. They hated being alone like this... They had disliked the Abyss for that exact reason and even in the single day they'd spent with Radi, they'd become accustomed to her presence. Maybe it was the absence of anything interesting happening before meeting her, but Treble felt like that was right. Like they'd always been travelling with the moth. Their other hand gently reached up to grip the scarlet pendant they wore. It was calming to feel the familiar heat, even if it was slightly different from Radi's. They yelped when it started to speak to them.

The thing began to glow and the voice of their friend's brother -Nightmare- rang out in their head.  
" _Treble, at last! Its the one on your left! Now hurry up!_ " he sounded agitated so they complied with no hesitation. Well, not just because he sounded like he wanted it done quickly, also because they wanted their bestie back!   
" **Okie**!" they confirmed to him. The tram shook and rumbled once the action was complete and Treble had to dash for the seat. They just about made it in time but were lodged onto it on a rather odd position. They mused that at least they weren't on the floor. Because that's what they did. For as long as they could remember they'd been the optimist cheering up others. A watery smile graced their face as the tram rumbled steadily on.

The ride itself did not take too long and they were in Deepnest before they knew it. Treble jerked upwards and dashed towards the door to be ready to get off once the transport screeched to a halt. The first thing they noticed after stepping off of the tram was the eerie silence of the place. And it wasn't the muffling kind of quiet that engulfed the thick air of the Abyss. Instead, it was a thin mist blurring the area undetected. The normally soft padding of their feet was loud and resounded around the cavern they were in like spears shooting through the air. The strange air of Deepnest seemed to whisper the sound back to them where in the Abyss it would be drowned by the silence. It felt weird to them and put the small vessel on edge. They shuddered at the ominous sounds of scuttling and tried to remember what they had to do next.

Scarlet said to take the tram to Deepnest, then... Then... Something, something find Spider? Their brain began to clumsily fumble for a solution they could figure out on their own. They were definitely not wandering the place alone, so exploring was out of the question. They weren't sure the locals were exactly friendly so asking them was probably also not a good idea. They jumped at their own cynical viewpoint. The locals could be friendly, couldn't they? Treble frowned dejectedly: thinking wasn't their strong point. Words were difficult to articulate at times, they found actions easier and more meaningful. Thinking had always been wordy and so hard for them. One couldn't exactly think in actions. The words had connotations with the thing and that was a difficult thing to untie. That knot between meaning and word was restricting of the deep well of ideas behind the lettering. Less free-flowing and more hollow. Treble liked that deep well of ideas free! It was colourful and exciting like actions and emotions! They liked emotion. Emotion didn't lie like words did. Emotion was never wrong- it was pure and truthful. They took a deep breath. What were they feeling? 

Scared.

Lonely.

Lost.

And at the root of it all, upset. Upset at their best friend being taken! So they rolled in the waves of their emotion and let their body do what it would to deal with that. Without all of the difficult words and thoughts, their hand flowed upwards to the pendant to seek comfort in the only other being with them. Nightmare was with them, even if not physically. They let their emotions bleed through the connection before he could even get a proper word in. That was how you got answers, not through silly questions with unclear meaning.   
" _Don't worry, Treble_." he chuckled uneasily, " _You were always supposed to ask me for directions_ " They felt relief join their concoction of self. The higher being then began to guide them through the winding caverns and treacherous tunnels. They could not properly describe what exactly happened because they didn't listen to the words he spoke, but, instead, their meaning. And it worked! It got Treble to a beautiful town amongst all the gloom and fear.

Houses were made of refined silk and glistened gently in the low light. The paths that weaved intricately between each building like a web looked new. It appeared so finely made yet was all stable. There were a few signs up pointing to important locations but none were of notice to them. Treble hesitated before stepping into the village, out of fear. They smiled thinly when nothing collapsed upon their first step. All around them were buildings with colourful decorations so it was going to be hard to find who they were looking for. And, on top of that, how was it supposed to be easy to find some bug called 'Spider' in a town full of spiders!? Or, well, the bow-wearing vessel assumed it was inhabited by spiders from all the silk. They also really didn't know anyone there nearly enough to ask for help. There were sounds of beings living in the area but Treble had no idea where to even start searching. It was all quite overwhelming. They hummed quietly and recalled what Radi had done in her first few steps in the Abyss. She must have felt quite lost and unsure then, right? Well, she had raised her head high and kept walking. So they copied that.

It didn't end too well.

They walked with their head held so high up that they paid no attention what so ever to their surroundings and walked into something. Walked into what, you ask? Well, Treble had no idea as all they could see was a solid wall of red. They figured out said wall of red was a bug when it began talking.  
"Oh, hi there little...vessel?" they finished seemingly confused at the last part. Honestly, vessels weren't that weird a sight. They'd seen, like, three others after leaving the Abyss! It was ridiculous! Vessels had been around for ages!  
" **Hi, wall of red! Imma vessel!** "  
"I can tell that..." they responded sharply but not in a mean way. It was a kind of dry, amused sharpness: not unlike Radi's. Radi! This bug had to know how to find Spider, they just had to! Treble drowned out whatever the bug was going on about and plotted how to best get information out of them. They were rambling something like 'how were vessels getting physical bodies on their own now?' but they didn't pay nearly enough attention to it to actually decipher its meaning. Stupid words... They pulled themself from the wall of red to glare at the bug. They appeared to be feminine and looked remarkably similar to a vessel herself. Eh, probably something to do with King snakey. They summoned all their bravado and Radi imitation and copied the scary look the moth had given them in their first conversation.  
" **Tell me, Horns, where is Spider?! And I won't take not knowing as an answer...** " they asked. They tried their best to seem intimidating, but, as they much as they loved them, emotions could not be faked. Actually, that was why they liked them, wasn't it?

Horns took on a questioning look before replacing that with amusement.   
"Oh, I see..." she started to fiddle with a long, rather sharp looking needle, "And why do you need to know?" She was going to tell them no! They couldn't take that! Radi needed rescuing!   
" **My best friend needs saving and Scarlet told me some bug called Spider could help me! Please, I need help!** " they begged while putting on their cute eyes. It had worked on Radi, so it had to work on Horns too! Her expression soured and she gestured for Treble to follow her.  
"You'd better come with me and I'll see what I can do to help"  
" **Okie** " they shrugged and followed her expectantly.

They lead her to a large chamber with another vessel and a really tall spider in it. Their sibling wore a tattered and faded pink cloak and had six horns. Their mask seemed damaged and it had given them some sort of strange third eye by the looks of things. The horns were symmetrical, short and stubby with the top pair being a pair of small curves, the middle like tiny fish fins and the bottom small flower petals. Did Horns really think it was that weird to have another vessel there when she had one living in the village? The big spider looked at them and Treble gulped imagining the face beneath their six-eyed mask.  
"Mother, I found this vessel wandering the village and they say their best friend has been taken and need help." Horns' mother tilted her head at them then nodded slightly and perched down to be on the same level as Treble. Their sibling must have been curious as they clambered on top of the big spider's back and looked at them oddly. The sibling seemed kind of familiar but their memory was a bit spotty so they had no idea if they knew this vessel or not.  
"Hi there, little one? Can you tell me what happened to your friend?" she asked softly. Instead of taking in the question, the bandana-wearing vessel took outrage in how they were addressed.  
" **How could you! That's not your nickname!** "  
"I'm sorry, then. Is that your friend's name for you?"  
" **One of them, yes. And you can't use it cause you're not her!** " Horns approached the three of them and rejoined the conversation.  
"So, can you tell us about your friend? So we can help her, of course!"  
" **Well, she's like three times as tall as me, is really fun to hug cause she's so fluffy, has pretty orange eyes and is like a moth or something**!" The trio seemed to get more and more alarmed as their description went on.  
" **What's her name?** " the other vessel asked uncomfortably.  
" **Radi! Short for The Radiance!"** They all looked grimly at each other and initiated a conversation. Treble only heard snippets such as 'She's back!?", 'Are you ok, Thorn?' and 'A vessel friends with her!?'. Actually, they also heard the big spider address Horns as Hornet so that must mean their sibling's name was Thorn as the big Spider had also used that name to one of the two. It started to get tedious though. What was taking them so long!? Radi needed help! Feeling impatient due to worry, they hurried quietly out to search for Spider themself.

That turned out to be much easier than they thought it would be when they found a shop named 'Spider convenience'. Huh. They didn't picture this bug who was supposed to be skilled enough to break Radi out as a shop keeper. They rushed in anyways and found another vessel and a weaver dressed in a similar red to Hornet. The vessel was short, clad in a feathery pink cloak and had an odd seven horns. They crowned down the sides of their face with four on their right side and three on the left. The highest two symmetrical pairs were gentle curves which ran to a point whilst the bottom pair curved down into two prongs in a way not too dissimilar to their own. The vessel also had an extra two-pronged horn poking out sideways on their right. The pair both looked at them when they entered so they plastered on a natural smile.  
" **Hi, there! I'm Treble! I'm looking for someone called Spider so I can break my friend out of another vessels capture!** " They both looked startled. The pink vessel spoke up first in a tone more confident than Treble had been expecting from their shy face.  
" **I'm Lili. That's Spider! We'll gladly help your friend, but I have to say I'm curious which vessel took them**." The other bug who must have been Spider shot their sibling a thumbs up.  
" **I dunno what they're called but they were dressed in brown and had big wings!** " they exclaimed agitatedly. The weaver finally spoke up and gave them a big, silly grin.  
"Well, I'm Spider and I like to think of myself as a master ninja. Or master stealth artist, whichever you think sounds cooler"  
" **Master ninja** " they nodded.  
"Well, I'm a master ninja and my partner in crime here and I will get your friend out of this dastardly vessel's grasp in no time!" Lili whispered something to Spider that they picked up as 'Rim isn't a dastardly vessel' before addressing both of them.  
" **I'm more of a protege than a partner in crime..**."  
"Never mind the details! We best be off to save young Treble's friend!"  
" **She's in the Ancient Basin!** " they put in excitedly.   
"Right then, we'll just be getting ready to leave. You just wait here and we'll be back in a sec" The weaver and vessel pair left for a back room. They came back later with Spider carrying a backpack and Lili a tack.  
"Onwards to the Basin then!"

Treble stumbled after the pair as they departed. Through their exit of the village, Treble could tell how used to working with each other the pair was. They seemed to be able to read each other and predict what they would do next. It was a captivating thing to watch and the golden-clad vessel found themself longing to be able to work like that with Radi.   
" **So Lili, are you really good at stealthing too?** " they asked trying to break themself out of that train of thought. Spider looked at them weird when they said 'stealthing' so they got the feeling that wasn't a real word. Eh, whatever- there was no Radi to correct them, so bad grammar it was!  
" **I'm ok at it... I just thought it'd be cool to learn after Spider managed to sneak Hollow out to the Hive"** Treble was digesting what they said when the weaver spoke up.  
"Okay? You're only a few steps off being as good as me!"  
" **Oh.. I-erm, that's- I-I'm not that good... Just maybe better than average.**.."  
"Nonsense!" At that point, Treble wasn't really paying attention to what was being said and instead gawking at what Lili had originally mentioned.  
" **You snuck Hollow out to the Hive!? Wooooaaaah! That's like really far away!** "  
"And they were ill!" Spider smirked and stuck her head up proudly. Lili rolled their eyes at her and elbowed them.  
" **You got caught!** "  
"Yeah, and who's fault was that?"  
" **I was worried!** "  
"Yeah, yeah, ok..."  
" **So, did you or did you not?** " they asked confused.  
"Er, I did... Buuuuuuut, I may have got caught when I got back cause _someone_ " she jabbed at the tack wielding vessel next to her, "told on us!"  
" **At least you got that trade deal with the Hive** " Oh silver sticks, were they going to start talking boring grown-up stuff?! The bow-wearing vessel zoned the pair out and started singing quietly to themself. Due to this, they did not notice when their companions stopped talking and stared at them wide-eyed.

Well, they didn't until they looked up to them for directions.  
" **What are you doing!? Radi needs saving!** "  
" **You sing really really well!"**  
**"Huh? Oh, thanks!** " Radi had said that she 'may have undersold your singing voice' and that seemed like high praise of the same calibre.   
" **Radi liked it too..**." they mumbled. Spider's expression went from matching Lili's too curious and possibly confused.  
"Did you say Radi?"  
" **Yes! Why does everyone keep questioning that?** " They gripped the pendant hanging around their neck and shot their distaste at that to Nightmare. He had done it too, after all.  
"Like The Radiance?"  
" **Yes! Why does it matter!?** "  
" **Listen, um, there's not really a nice way to ask this, but, er, do you know who she is?** "  
" **Not really... She asked me that too. Said she'd done some bad things... Something about an infection?** " the last part came out sounding more like a question than they intended it to be.   
" **Yeah... She got kinda mad at being forgotten and forced out of the kingdom by our dad so spread an infection as revenge. One thing lead to another and the plan was to find a perfect one of us to contain her. That's why we're called vessels. The plan sorta worked, for a bit. Then the infection started back up. I don't think her or Hollow really liked their predicament**."  
" **So you don't like her..**." they said miserably. They could feel tears rising up and threatening to spill at the thought of them abandoning Radi just because of some bad things she'd done before. Everyone makes mistakes and when your like a higher being or whatever Radi was then it probably felt small and insignificant!   
"She's caused us some inconveniences, yes. But that doesn't mean we hate her or anything Treble. It's not fair of us to judge us like that" Spider spoke softly. She then reached out and gently stroked their horn. That helped; they could understand the sentiment behind the action.  
" **Besides, it wouldn't be fair of us to immediately forgive and forget what our father's done but ostracize and judge the Radiance. If you like her so much then she must be at least somewhat nice!** " Lili offered kindly. Treble grinned up at them and nodded enthusiastically. 

It was when the trio was on the tram that a plan was discussed.  
"Alright, gang," Spider started, "here's the plan. I'll sneak in and run surveillance on where the Radiance is. Then I'll come back and grab Lili. If there's anyone there, Treble you distract them with some of those mega cute eyes. Just be all like ignorant and 'I can't find my best friend! Do you know where she is?'. That'll have 'em scrambling to distract you from 'figuring out' they have her-"  
" **But I already know Rim took her** "  
" **Exactly! That's why its a good distraction**!" Lili put in. That made sense to Treble. Spider paused to see if either of the vessels would say anything but ramped right back up into her plan when neither of them did.  
"So, uh, as I was saying, Treble will cause a distraction if needed. Then Lili and I will sneak back in and help The Radiance out of there. After that, we sneak off and regroup at the tram. All clear?" Lili nodded affirmative and they took in their part.  
" **So I just cause a distraction if needed?** "  
"Yup"  
" **What if it's not needed?"**  
"Then you'll stay in the tram on my signal and we'll bring your friend back."  
" **Okie**!"  
"Great, cause we're here!" Treble jumped up and, sure enough, the transport was rolling to a stop. They could just about make out the dull edgings of the Basin through the musty windows.  
"I'll be back soon then, wait here" With that Spider darted out. 

Lili shuffled slightly closer to them and offered a small, self-conscious smile.   
" **So, um, are you doing okay?** " they asked quietly.  
" **Huh**?" Treble asked back not quite understanding what they meant.  
" **Well, your best friend's been kidnapped and you had to travel what's widely considered the scariest part of the kingdom, so are you feeling okay?"**  
**"I guess... I just really miss Radi... She's like my first proper friend... I know it's silly to get attached so quick, but I can't help it! I just really like her company! It was pretty scary watching her get dragged out**..." Lili offered an arm around them comfortingly.  
" **Don't worry about it! We'll get her back safe and sound! I couldn't imagine how I would feel if Spider was taken..**." Treble nodded distantly and kicked their legs. It felt grounding to keep moving and ignore the spreading pressure and fear for the safety of their friend. They knew Spider and Lili would help them genuinely. They could read it through their actions that they were being truthful. It didn't really help though...

Just then Sider slid silently in. Treble was only alerted to her presence when she started to speak. They supposed that was just a testament to how good at her job she was.  
"Good news! No need for a distraction, they're all out. So, Treble you wait here as planned and Lili and I will have the Radiance out in no time!" The vessel clad in gold and silver nodded as best they could make themself and watched as Lili stood up and left the vehicle with the same grace and silence as Spider.

They tried not to get lost in their thoughts during the wait but it was easier said than done. They whimpered and curled in on themself. The worry was growing and clawing at them now that Lili had left. It snaked through their mind and whispered their doubts to them in the same quiet and ancient tone as the murmurs of the void. The small vessel tried singing to ground themself and get lost in the melody but the words didn't flow to them as they usually did. They felt clunky and foreign in their mouth as if they hadn't been sung time and time again by the small creature who'd spent more time in their miserable existence than one would assume from their image and words. And despite their childish optimism and demeanour, Treble understood the complexities of the situation. They knew the horrors of what they had endured in the Abyss before Radi had come as the light to their world and saved them. They knew the emotions they felt. 

Suddenly, they felt a tap on their shoulder and looked up to see their current companions and Radi. A smile began to worm its way up their face until they took another look at their moth friend. She was lying just as limp as earlier with her eyes wide and glassy. Her erratic breathing and jerky movements seemed to suggest she was conscious yet she did not appear to be aware of where she was. The poor moth was whimpering and muttering short words under her breath and Treble felt them spear right through their heart.   
" **Radi**!" she cried and all but flew to the moth's side. She remained unresponsive all through Treble's hug and sobs but they kept hopeful. She could pull through, right? W-was it their fault if she couldn't? She wouldn't have gone to the troupe and gotten captured if the bow-wearing vessel hadn't tagged along with her... They cried harder and buried their face deeper into the warm and familiar fluff around their friend's neck. 

A pair of strong arms lifted them and Radi onto the tram seats but Treble ignored it all in favour of focusing on their friend. They nuzzled close to her heartbeat and shut their eyes, exhausted. Radi would be fine! She had to be!

\------------------------------------------

Ghost grinned when they saw Hollow waiting for them at the entrance to the shelter the pair of siblings had set up together in the Forgotten Crossroads. Well, they weren't quite so forgotten anymore. Maybe they needed a new name.  
" **That's a rubbish hiding spot**!" they called out as they approached.  
" **Hiding? Who said anything about hiding?"** Hollow asked puzzled. Ghost sighed as they were lifted into their older sibling's arms.   
" **I thought you always hid when I tried to find you on purpose!** " they huffed.  
" **No! It's just a coincidence!"**  
**"Yeah, right..."**  
**"Whatever you want to think, Ghost.**.." they said a little too innocently.  
" **You can't fool me!** " The adult vessel laughed good-naturedly at that at and put them down so they could go inside.

The pair huddled inside the cosy room. It was just as they remembered it with its corner of beds and cosy side of table and chairs. Ghost grinned happily at the cup of warm chocolate waiting for them on said table. They had decided they loved chocolate after Hollow had remembered and perfected the recipe. They had apparently seen it being made several times in the palace whilst on duty and had been recalling from that. The higher being in vessel form hurried over to the cup and drank it gratefully before sitting down at the table to catch up with their sibling.

Hollow smiled happily at them so Ghost grinned a cheeky smile back.  
" **So has anything changed while I was gone?** " they asked.  
" **Don't think there's anything you don't already know about. Your trip go well?"**  
**"Yeah, yeah it did, but, what do you think I already know about?"**  
**"Nothing much. There have just been some rumours** " Their gaze had been drifting down to their drink but it snapped sharply up at this.  
" **Rumours about what?** " Hollow clearly hesitated before answering them.  
" **W-well, I heard from Shadow that some of the Basin's inhabitants saw someone come out of the Abyss... They said they felt disturbances too**..." they uttered uncomfortably with their eyeline set down and their fingers fidgeting nervously.  
" **Who was it Hollow?** " they said sternly, knowing that if they weren't firm with their sibling then they might be too afraid to tell them. Not that Ghost could really blame them... They were known for having a bit of a temper at times...  
" **The Radiance** " Hollow mumbled and their heart plummeted. It felt as if a bucket of ice water had been thrown over them and that rarely bothered them! They had swum through the entirety of the Blue Lake several times for crying out loud! Yet it did now...  
" **Th-that should be im-impossible** " they stuttered panicking.  
" **It could be fake"** Hollow tried weakly to disprove it. But it was too late. Ghost had already used their senses to delve into the void and found the pocket where they had been containing her empty.   
" **N-no, I just checked... She's gone!** " Hollow went somehow paler than the gleaming white already on their mask and Ghost was worried that their sibling seemed too similar to the affectionate name Hornet had given them! 

Then it got somehow worse when a realization hit the usually excitable vessel. She had gotten out because they had left the kingdom. It was obvious in hindsight that she would have had her chance to escape if they left Hallownest. Their grip on the substance at the very bottom of the kingdom was harder to maintain at further distances- especially when they were fighting a different kind of void from being outside of Hallownest. On their own, the little things wouldn't have lead to this outcome but Ghost knew that stacked like that it would have been all but inevitable. They swallowed their fear in order to comfort Hollow. Their poor older sibling had been through so much with the stupid moth. It wasn't fair!  
" **She won't come anywhere near you! I'll make sure of it!"** they paused and grinned sinisterly, " **And if she does, I'll make sure she has it even worse than last time** " They didn't get the sigh of relief they were expecting from Hollow, though. The older vessel just sighed and looked down at them.  
" **Ghost, that's, that's a nice sentiment but when she was in my head, I-I learnt some things about her**." Ghost gestured for them continue as they were unsure of where this was going. Their sibling had told them several stories of the horrors they had endured whilst sealed but never this.  
" **She was horrible to me, yes, but-but somewhere in there she was a victim too! I don't think she should be allowed to ruin what we have here Ghost so stop her if she turns on us b-but maybe we should give her a chance!** "  
" **A chance to be something else... Like you got** " they said sounding just as stoic as their thoughts had during their travels of the kingdom before gaining proper emotions.  
" **Yeah! Please Ghost? For me?** "  
" **Ok. But if she does anything, I will spare no mercy. I've got a lot better at controlling my void powers since the last time we fought** " they finished leaving their threat to sit there openly. The idea of her wanting to change did little to stop the pooling dread deep within them, but it allowed them to cover it up with the knowledge that this was at least what Hollow wanted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, really sorry this one's late but I did warn you of my terrible scheduling. This one turned out to be the longest chapter I've ever written for anything at just over 5000 words... On top of that, I had a harder time than expected adjusting to a different POV so that was making things tricky... Lily belongs to ClearlyClarity, Shadow Thisdude9000 and Thorn RaeofSunshine. Next chapter might also be up late as I'm a little busy this week but it should be up by at least next Wednesday. Also, I'm sorry I keep putting Radi and Treble through the wringer but I swear it's necessary... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, please consider leaving comments or feedback, stay safe and have a great day!


	5. Morning's Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then the Sun will break free of its gloom. Surrounded by compassion it feels safe.

_The scene around her was empty. Empty in a way that meant everything echoed away into the distance. Sound was lost to the vast plains around her. Sight could pick up no more than a deteriorating, barren landscape. The scents that came up were void of anything detectable. The air tasted of nothing in her mouth. And all she could feel was the cold. The cold of the warmth long being gone after her gaze had turned down. Turned down in a poor attempt to not see the horrors committed to her former kingdom under the Pale Wyrm's rule. But all it did was turn her heart colder and full of hate. For she was trapped and forgotten within her own realm whilst the tribe she had cherished and loved with every inch of her being died to the harsh thorns of the new world._

_The Radiance knew that the Wyrm just wanted the kingdom and was ruthless in getting it, but it still felt like a personal attack on her. It was just so cruel! How was every other higher being in the Kingdom allowed to stay with their corner whilst she was confined there? He surely knew of them all! He was smitten with the Root and had discovered the pit at the bottom of the kingdom so the vast mind of the void. Unn would not have been a hard spot due to her kin and it was only a matter of time before her brother showed up... She had been in the same position as them all but had just been the one to stand up to him. To fight for their kingdom! And so she took all of the blame..._

_But the worse thing he had done, the thing that sealed all her hatred and loathing of him into one condensed package, was him completely wiping her out of everyone's minds! Whilst doing his granting of a supposedly higher mind -her moths had always had a mind of their own anyway- he had completely erased all memories of her from the kingdom! The goddess of dream was forgotten by all, diminishing her power to nearly null. She had no way to save her moths from them dying out without a way of life. The gentle creatures she had sculpted and looked after as her own were dying without her. They had done no wrong to him so why did he punish them like this!?_

_She let out a cry to be absorbed by the empty scape when she felt another fade. A young moth covered in silver wings and clever green eyes. He'd never even been given a chance at life! How she wished she could cry as she could before. The golden moth felt a longing deep in her to be able to feel warm liquid on her face at such a sombre time. To be able to mourn as if she were one of them. He had died with no one to take of him after his parents had passed on in her absence._

_Now all she could feel was the cold and the pain. A sharp agonizing pain twisting its way deep into her like a knife at the haunted eyes of the dead moth. They should look peaceful upon an old face like before! A spear through her chest. His small form curled up so afraid and lonely in his final moments. A nail embedded in her head. Wings not quite yet grown that would now never be complete as they had died with his youthful mind. Her wings pinned down by blades._

_She wanted it all to stop! To leave this accursed realm -her realm- and save them all! To watch the Wyrm crumble under the weight of his sins. The Radiance wanted to see him fall. She wanted him to suffer just as much as she did every second. Just to give him the taste of the agony she felt in that moment. She wanted him to feel her wrath! She'd seen the common bug's mind in their dreams: none of them had any thoughts on helping her precious tribe. No plagues and doubts about the King's rule. They were all happy. All except her moths. But no one spared a thought for them._

_No one cared._

\----------------------------------------------------

When she first came to, her surroundings were blurry. Everything was very different from how she remembered. The Radiance was certain that even blurry the Dream Realm didn't look like that. Had she finally gotten out? Had someone rescued her? But who would do such a thing? Certainly not the king or any of his devotees. Her brother perhaps? No, he hated her... She tried to focus in on her surroundings and make out what was going on but all she could hear was muffled and indistinguishable talking, sharp breathing and an irritating high pitched noise ripping through her head. It was unpleasant but confirmed to her that something had happened and she was no longer in the dream realm.

Something shuffled at her side and she attempted to look down. Her body felt wrong and responded in jerky movements. Had she...changed form? Through her misted and glassy eyes she could still make out a form beside her own. Their face was leaned into her and they were sobbing and visibly upset. They were a rather strange creature. A golden cloak concealed most of their body but a pair of small, dark legs poked out and their head stuck out with a gleaming white mask with four horns. She felt a small hand of theirs grip her wing and it felt icy cold like the void. So the dark substance was creating forms now? Was this creature the one to save her?  
" _Hello there. Were you the one to save me from the Dream Realm?_ " she asked. Her voice was raspy and sounded very dry which was mildly surprising as she had tried to use it whilst locked away. But then again without a proper gauge for volume perhaps it had just been whispering the whole time and now the hoarseness was from disuse. 

The small thing looked up at her and started to babble confusedly. She only caught one word though.   
" **Radi**!"

Radi

Radi

Radi

It echoed around her head and felt so familiar. She shifted dazed before it all came crashing back to her. A wave of memories hit her like a blast of icy water. All of the struggles of years she'd felt unaware of were surrounding and drowning her. It was overwhelming and left The Radiance gasping for air. It all spiralled sharply in her mind.

The infection.

The Hollow Knight.   
  
The Shade Lord.  
  
The darkness.  
  
The freedom.  
  
The vessel.  
  
The Troupe.  
  
The vessel. 

  
Treble. They had a name, Treble. A small thing that laughed and smiled and loved. That clung to her and cared not for who she used to be. That adored and looked up to her after only a day. That loved singing and was forever happy. She was never back in the Dream Realm. That was nothing more than a dream itself. A callback to her twisted past. Treble must have rescued her from the clutches of the other vessel.

The Radiance breathed slowly in and sunk into the present. She released her wing gently out and nudged Treble closer. The vessel melted into her side and quivered slightly. Fondly, she smiled at them before looking up to examine her surroundings. She seemed to be in some kind of vehicle. Her and Treble were seated on a bench in the middle of it and there were buttons at either end. From out of the misty windows she could make out greys and blacks. Ah, so they were in the Ancient Basin then. If that was the case then she was likely in one of the highly popular 'trams'. Or well, the one she was in had been popular. Due to its success, the Wyrm had tried building another. However, it didn't quite work out as no one wanted to ride a tram that covered the distance they could walk in a few minutes. 

Some muffled sounds reached her from the corner of the transport and she turned her head sharply. There was a pair of other bugs standing there talking quietly to each other. One was a weaver dressed in red and the other a vessel. Were they part of the resue too? The rescue... The sun goddess shouldn't have needed to be resued... But what she saw... There was no way she could have gotten out of there herself. Not with her brain trapped in the memories the kidnapping had brought back. As if her time in the void wasn't penance enough for recent events. Of course, she had to relive the most awful time in her life...

But none of them was in a good position now... Treble was upset because she had been taken. She was feeling numb and shaken at the same time from her memories on top of the pit of her current predicament settling back down in her. The two bugs in the corner looked worried... Should they have even bothered to help her? They couldn't possibly actually like her! Maybe she should just go back to sleep. Try and forget about this. Hope for some kinder dreams... Oh, she'd made a promise though. The Radiance had given her brother her word she'd call him if she needed help. She'd already failed at that but realistically she still needed it. She wasn't out of the pit yet. Clutching Treble's hand tight in hers, she croaked out her brother's nickname.  
" _N._.." 

As expected, scarlet dreamcatcher particles filled her vision as she was pulled into the Nightmare Realm. Upon arrival, she'd normally have looked for the other higher being, but that day she was too exhausted. She just clutched on to her companion's hand like her life depended on it. The Golden moth could vaguely take in that she was being spoken to but could not process what was being said. She felt a heat pressing against her side and a hand wedged tightly in her's and that was all. She was safe there. Safe with the two who cared about her.

*****************************

Nightmare panicked as his sister became more and more still, leant against him. Her vessel friend was shouting now out of fear. He knew that look. That glazed yet wild layer over top her eyes. He wouldn't get anything out of her. At least she was with him though... 

As his fear died down, a rage seared up and replaced it. How dare some vessel try and take his sister on his grounds! That would be like if he turned up in the King's palace all those years ago and just taken the Hollow Knight! He's only just got her back... He wouldn't be able to take it if she was suddenly gone... An attack on him was foolish and would end up with you getting what they were asking for, an attack on his troupe would gather his wrath upon you, but, an attack on his sister? You wouldn't even see what hit you. 

Unsure on how to proceed, Nightmare edged closer to the vessel near him. His sister may be hurting, but, as much as it pained him to admit it, there was nothing he could do for her. Treble on the other hand... The poor creature was shaking and it wouldn't do to leave his sister's best friend like that!  
" _Thanks for looking after her these last couple of days. I know things look bad right now, and-and they are... But I've seen her come back from worse and be sort of fine..._ " he tried to them. Comfort wasn't his strong suit as he was more of a founder than carer of the troupe so never had to this for them. He'd sort of done it for the line of Grimm's but after the first few they mainly looked after each other so he was a bit rusty.  
" **I-I g-guess I know that..**."  
" _But_?"  
" **It's just... I dunno how to describe it..**."  
" _Eh, make it up as you go along. Making up words is cool in my books_ "  
" **I feel like I...fault? This wouldn't happened if I followed not her. It's feary enough for me to see Radi sad. I don't know total she's done. She doesn't earn this. She's been friend and nice in last pair of days. You understand?** "  
" _Hey now, Treble, this isn't your fault. She's looking after you because she wants to! Besides, did you kidnap her?_ "  
" **No**..."  
" _So it's not your fault it happened. It's just bad luck... We all get it sometimes Treble and it just so happens that she's always had the worst of it when it strikes... It's not fair, but, really, when is it ever.._." he finished sighing. Treble nodded glumly and sat between the unconscious form of his sister and him. Why couldn't R catch a break... She'd had nothing but the worst for years now and she'd only done bad things in retaliation to it... Well, she'd argued with him. The crimson bat wasn't really sure that counted as anything. What had it even been about? It had been so long he couldn't remember! He chuckled dryly. He'd been so mad after that... Stormed around, thrown darts at her picture, cursed her with bad luck... The usual.

Wait... 

Oh, oh no...

This- this all couldn't be his fault, could it? Horror crept though the higher beings body, each thought curling and tingling until he felt numb. In his anger over something so small and petty it evaded him now, he'd caused years worth of suffering he couldn't even to begin to imagine to his sister. His mouth was now moving on its own. Spitting out 'no' quietly like a broken record. Through the corner of one dulled, scarlet eye, he could see Treble looking at him worried. It didn't register though, as now, like his sister, he was in his own little bubble. He could remember doing it as clear as day now. Each word his past self spoke playing in repeat felt like a knife through his heart. An attack on his sister... By...him... He'd never have wanted it to turn out like this! 

Treble was yelling his name now. He was only vaguely aware of it. Only vaguely aware of it until it popped his bubble and he experienced something akin to whiplash once reality set back in. Nightmare turned to the golden clad vessel while still wearing his crumpled expression of horror and regret.  
" _Treble_..." he whispered, " _Th-this is my fault!_ " They looked up directly at him sympathetically and shuffled somehow closer.  
" **Did you kidnap her?** " they asked.  
" _N-no_ -"  
" **Then you're not to blame!** " they chirped sounding slightly brighter than before. At least they could be happier...  
" _Y-you don't understand... She got kidnapped because of me! I-I cursed her years ago! W-with bad l-luck! All her suffering is my fault!_ " Their expression hardened as they stood up. They were still shorter than his resting form but pulled off intimidation all the same. Or perhaps that was his fear of his actions talking... They punched him hard in the arm but he didn't even flinch. He deserved it...   
" **Well, stupid! Uncurse her!** " When he didn't so much as move in his dumbfoundment, they scoffed and continued.  
" **Can't take back the past. Now fix it right now!** " R-right... That should have been the first priority.   
  
The god of nightmare lifted a shaky hand and muttered some quiet words for a counterspell. Red sparks flew from his claws and hovered around his sister. A strange barrier-looking coating appeared around her and they attacked, shattering it. He looked terrifiedly back at Treble.  
' _N-now what? She's gonna hate me._.."  
" **Apologise when she wakes up! She probably will hate what you've done and maybe you'll even fight, but, your siblings so she can't possibly cut her relationship with you that easily!** "  
" _I dunno... She's pretty stubborn and I've been awful.._."  
" **Trust me, dummy. I'm like the master of siblings. I have hundr- no thous- er a bunch of siblings!** " He laughed weakly.  
" _I s'pose... B-but do you hate me?_ "  
" **Nah... Just, never. Do. It. Again. Ever. Do I make myself clear?** "  
" _Yes, chief_..." he said falling back on his default coping mechanism of humour. Well, really it was more of a comfort tactic but it worked pretty well to hide his feelings. No one thought a joking bug would be upset. Was-was this how R felt when he told her about her new power? He sighed at his self for asking such a question. It was obviously much worse for her...Bad luck curse and all...

Treble marched up close like some kind of commander and barked out an order.  
" **Good. Now hold still** " Not trusting himself to do anymore, he did as they asked. To his surprise, all that came from it was a caring hug from the vessel.   
" _Uh Tre_ -"  
" **Please don't you be sad too... Then half my friends would be upset and that's not fair!** " they whispered gently.   
" _I'll try not to be-_ "  
" **Oh no! Spider and Lili will be wondering what's going on! I must look asleep and I'm like 73% sure vessels can't sleep!** "  
" _You're a vessel and your only 73% sure your kind can't sleep?_ "  
" **Fine then! My kind can't sleep so they must be worried**." They pulled out of the embrace and made direct eye contact.  
" **Can you look after Radi while I'm gone?** "  
" _I'm still her brother so-so I h-hope so._.." he said but his facade cracked halfway through. The bandana-wearing vessel still looked convinced though and walked off.  
" **Good. I'll be off then** " He looked at her dryly.  
" _How do you plan on getting out?_ " They clicked and he blinked confused.  
" **Whisk me away oh great heart!** " He laughed and did as they asked.

A genuine laugh... It felt good if not wrong. He shouldn't be laughing. Not after all his sister's gone through at his hand... His whole being ached and Nightmare found himself holding on to the tiny shred of hope Treble gave him that maybe, just maybe he would be forgiven. Maybe, just maybe he could make it up to her.

\----------------------------------------------

Ghost marched around the bushes of the Queen's Gardens stoically. This...situation left them feeling rather unsure so they were taking a detour off of their normal venture though the kingdom to speak to a sibling. Specifically a sibling with some possible advice on what they should be doing about this. For as much as they wanted to listen to Hollow, it was just hard to do. The Radiance, good? Does not compute. Does not compute. So they were prowling around the routes of said sibling in wait of him. 

Eventually, he dropped down from the bushes above. This vessel's name was Nymph. He dressed in a murky green cloak and a curled grey collar. Three pairs of dark green, leafy wings poked out from his back and his expression was sharp and hardened. His mask was fairly clean of damage with only a single crack on its surface of the rounded face and six horns. They were symmetrical with the top pair being two curving branches ending in points and the other two being similar short spikes. Considering his extra time on the surface, he was in extremely good condition but that may have been to do with his expertise in the pin hanging in his hand.   
" **Ghost. What brings you here?** " he stated bluntly.  
" **I, er need some advice** " The higher being in vessel form made out their sibling mutter something about why they asked him of all vessels but Ghost shrugged it off in their pursuit of help.  
" **Right, fine. What do you want to know?** " he answered them.  
" **This is going to sound crazy but hear me out cause it's unfortunately true. See, er, the Radiance is back and-** "  
" **The moth!?** " Nymph cut them off to ask. He sounded actually surprised as well! The warrior vessel was usually about as hard to startle as them. But then again they had been shocked too...

It was then that a new voice cut in. It was higher pitched, fairly carefree and one that Ghost definitely knew the owner of.  
" **Yeah! The moth thingy! Honestly Nymph, you should brush up on your history or I'll have to get out the _glitter_!**" They turned around and saw just the vessel they were expecting. If the voice hadn't already given it away, the glitter comment definitely would have. The smiling face of the kitty eared vessel named Misfortune was right behind them and looking straight at Nymph. Misfortune was...strange. To Ghost at least. She looked normal enough with her purple cloak, blue bandana and red horn accessory to wear and two pairs of horns. One was a large ear like set and the other thin bands poking downwards into two prongs. She just seemed to have the weirdest luck. Like she could somehow achieve feats such as walking to Deepnest from their current location but also do contradictory things such as always trip over everything! Oh, and she had a habit of seemingly magically showing up everywhere.   
" **Hi Misfortune** " they spoke politely. She paused and looked at them.  
" **Oh hi, Ghost!** " she gushed excitedly. Then she just _sat down_! Just sat down and listened to them!

Ghost blinked warily before returning to their conversation with Nymph.  
" **So, what were you saying?** "  
" **The moth's back and you're asking _me_ about it**?"  
" **Yep** "  
" **Well she's been nothing but a pain for me and I'm sure you too! Honestly don't give a damn about her though, unless she tries to come here... Why'd you care? Surely you already have an opinion on her! You're the only one who's actually met her!** "  
" **I did have an opinion on her...** "  
" **But**?"  
" **Hollow said something about her going through a lot... Told me not to be too mad at her** "  
" **So why are you asking me?!** "  
" **What**?"  
" **Come one Ghost! Everyone knows you take what Hollow says as law!** "  
" **Not always**..." they tried weakly.  
" **Yeah right... When!?** " he laughed haughtily.  
" **Er, that's irrelevant! I just need advice now**!"  
" **Fine, fine... If you don't trust her, then don't! Can't have gone through anything worse than we all have! if it's that big of a deal go confront her or try and lock her up again or somethin'** "  
" **You know what, I think I will! Thanks, Nymph!** "

Ghost dashed off with their normal impatience before Nymph even had a chance to reply to them. The Radiance can't have gone far so she was likely in the Ancient Basin. That was fine, they had their trusty map and compass!

It was only whilst running that Ghost realised Misfortune had left them mid-conversation. She'd likely just run off somewhere else. That would be fine. Probably. Ghost made a mental note to find her after they were done with what they were doing. It was their job to look after their siblings after all!   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this chapter will be late, but I didn't intend for it to be an extra day late on top of what I said... So sorry for that, I just had a strangely hard time writing Radi... Also, Misfortune is nagi_oki1211's and Nymph The-Mage-of-Void's. Hope you liked the extra perspectives and/or flashback! I used to write a lot more like this but got carried away with one POV this fic... Sorry again for the wait but, I hope you enjoyed, please consider leaving comments or feedback (seriously, I don't know if you even like what I do if I don't get feedback), stay safe and have a great day!


	6. Acquaintances during Ascent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the continues to ascend through the sky, it will meet many new faces to help it complete it's journey safely. After all, where would the Earth be without the sun to warm it?

The Radiance woke up nestled in her brother's side. She shifted and sat up at once. Sure, she had been feeling awful, but, that was no excuse to get too comfortable- she and Treble did need to get to Crystal Peak to stay out of danger! She wasn't only looking out for herself now with Treble with her, so it was imperative that she focus on the goal. Her problems could be stuffed away and dealt with at a later date! J-just plan ahead for the destination... Don't think about the pain... Stay on track for the mission... She squirmed uncomfortably before settling on some words to say to her brother.  
" _Hey, N. Thanks for all this but I-I need to get going. I promise I will keep in contact and such b-but I just need to get me and Treble somewhere safe.._." Her brother looked at her before averting his eyes. From what she caught of his gaze, she could see something strange in it. He seemed almost remorseful? His fanged mouth opened briefly and The Radiance could tell he wanted to say something. Something else flashed on his face though and with a wild glint in his eyes he shut off his words. A numb and stoic look masked his emotions as he stated goodbye.  
" _Yeah... Take care R... Just remember to get me if you need help. Or if you don't wanna then-_ " She frowned and cut him off. Her brother was many things but solemn was not on of them! And he certainly didn't ramble! And maybe she didn't have loads of experience in them getting along, but, he had been much more firm and insistent that she needed to ask for him when in trouble before...  
 _"I will. Have no fear brother_."  
" _Ah, yes- uh thanks..._ " he mumbled.

She sighed and pulled herself into a hug with him. She wasn't heartless and he was probably worried. He tensed in her arms but relaxed after a few seconds. This was odd, but perhaps she had just said something while hallucinating or he was simply taking a few lessons from Treble. The golden moth pulled away after a bit longer and winked at her brother.  
" _Mention this to no one_ " she teased before drawing again on her soul powers and pulling herself out of the realm silently. Her own focus on appearing fine meant she didn't notice the despairing look on the crimson god's face, nor the whisper of 'I'm sorry' that slipped from his fangs and was swallowed by the thick air.

While she was transporting herself, it sunk properly in what had happened. _Treble_ had rescued her! The small thing had gone out of their way to save her from the clutches of their own kin! The Radiance clenched a fist. They must have been so worried... After her brief fight with Rim, they had been quaking so this must have been a new level of bad. She made a mental note to make sure they felt all right once the spell was complete. It took a lot longer with her soul powers than it ever had with her rule of dream. Just another con in the sea of misery she called her life... Well if that were the case, that would make Treble a boat. She laughed imaging what the bandana-wearing vessel would do if they ever went sailing. The picture of them leaning out of the boat at the front yelling like the tribe of bugs who sailed the waters in young grub's tales known as 'pirates' came to mind.

A small but fond smile was still gracing her face when she materialised back in the tram. Her vessel friend had been conversing with what was likely her other rescuers in a corner but turned to her with doting eyes as soon as she arrived. They didn't even speak as they rounded on their small feet and ran to her. Quiet sobs started almost immediately and Treble's tiny hand grasped her wing tight.  
" _Hey, hey, do not cry little one. I am sorry I worried you. That was very brave what you did-_ "  
" **Shut up! Don't apologise! It's not your fault!** " they shouted pulling away slightly to look at her. Their gaze was fierce and somehow didn't look out of place with their clearly upset face and slurs of words. She huffed in mock annoyance and rolled her eyes.  
" _I was complimenting you, you little nuisance!"_  
" **I-I didn't...I meant it well** " She smiled at them and indicated for them to come closer. They complied strangely shyly and she scooped them into her arms beneath her wings.

The realization of her having onlookers hit her once she was settled with Treble and the sun goddess looked over to them sheepishly.  
" _Thank you for helping me and looking after little Treble. I trust you have things to be getting back to now, so I am sorry for taking up your time_." The weaver grinned at her devilishly and spoke for the two.  
"Nah, it was no prob'. They" and the Deepnest inhabitant indicated to the vessel curled up to her, "really care about you, ya know?"  
" _Yes, they have a big heart_ "  
" **Oh, we forgot to introduce ourselves!"** the other vessel cried out, interrupting whatever the weaver was going to say.  
"Ah! Of course! I'm Spider the expert stealth artist and this here's Lili my protege. We run and shop back in the Distant Village. Uh-" she paused and looked at her companion, "do we have anything to be doing?" The pink-clad vessel smirked.  
" **We didn't before but there's someone I intend to pay a piece of my mind to now..**." Spider chortled at that.  
"Now, this I want to see"  
" **Then it's a plan** " The Radiance watched their teamwork wordlessly and wondered if she and her brother had ever been like that. Maybe she could even still become like it with Treble!  
" _Well, then, we shall leave you to that and be on our way. Thank you for your assistance once again and fair well_ "  
"Nice meeting ya too Radi! Wish you the best a luck!"  
" **Yeah, you seem much nicer than they all seem to think. We'll try and help you if you need anything else- Treble knows where to find us**."  
" **We're saying bye?! Oh! Bye-bye, Lili and Spider!** " Treble said with their head poking out.  
"Bye to you two!" The Radiance nodded at them and turned to leave. Her vessel friend scrambled up her back and waved goodbye as the pair departed.

They walked steadily in silence until they reached the bottom of a large, rectangular shaft. The golden moth and examined it before shaking her head disapprovingly. The remains of a carriage sat crumpled on the floor beside her and she looked dubiously at the way up.  
" _There used to be a lift here, honestly.._.." she grumbled unhappily.  
" **So how are we getting up?** " Treble asked confused.  
" _We will have to fly up. It will not be particularly safe as the silly former monarch has left this place as dangerous as an open construction site, but, it is the only the way._ " Treble's grip tightened on the fluff around her neck but they only made a passing remark.  
" **You don't seem to like King Silversticks** "  
" _He is a thief and a moron despite what your siblings might tell you nowadays_ "  
" **Right**..."  
" _He is! This is just further proof of it!_ " she huffed before taking off.

Her suspicions had been correct and it was rather tricky to fly through. Spikes seemed to practically decorate the place and wooden beams were laid out in the oddest of patterns. She made sure she had her magic at the ready in case she needed to warp away on a whim to a hopefully safer spot. Luckily for her possibly now subpar skills, the pair made it safely to the top and The Radiance perched safely on the platform there. Blues shone through the archway before them as they were stepping into the grandeur of the great city. She shuffled Treble under her wing and ruffled her fur to cover a wider area in preparation for the downpour awaiting them.  
" **Hey**!" Treble complained.  
" _Do you want to be soaked!?_ "  
" **No, but whyyyyyyy?** "  
" _Well, it has been raining in that wretched place for a while now. I think it is due to the lake above the cavern. Just another foolish error of that asinine king. Honestly building a city under a lake! I never would have done that! And I never had such a problem when I controlled the area!_ "  
" **Uh, cool?** "  
" _Yes, it is rather cold there now. I see your observational skills have been getting better_ " she commended.  
" **What? I meant its good that your rule was successful!** " She looked down at them dubiously.  
" _Then why did you use terminology referring to temperature?_ "  
" **That's how bugs speak now!** "  
" _How would you know?_ "  
" **Pfffft! Just because my grammar is bad doesn't mean I don't know stuff like this! And besides, I know from, uh, my siblings?** "  
" _You sound unsure_ " she remarked dryly.  
" **I don't really remember how I know! You gods and your amazing memory thinking we all do to.**.." Treble teased whilst smirking.

She knew they were teasing, she really did, but it still stung slightly. She didn't ask to be able to remember her horrors as clear as the drops falling from the ceiling of the cavern before them.  
" _And sometimes that is not such a good thing_ " she whispered hoarsely. Treble's eyes widened and they gripped her arm tightly.  
" **I'm sorry Radi! I didn't mean it like that!** "  
" _I know_..." They fell into a sombre silence before continuing. The Radiance worked hard to keep up her barriers to prevent her past and present from coming flooding to her. This probably worried her companion but she wasn't really sure how to go about comforting them.  
" _I suppose I can commend the architecture though_ " she said to bring back her views on the Wyrm. It would be a good distraction.  
" **All I see is a bunch of towers. Oh and funny posts with lumaflies on the end"**  
" _I do believe those are known as lamposts_ "  
" **Lamposts... I like lamposts! They look pretty! Like, look at that big one over there with the vessel sitting on it! It's so bright**!"  
" _What!?_ " she gasped. Her gaze whizzed around and, sure enough, there was a lampost off to their left with a vessel sitting silent and still on it!  
" **It's pretty?** "  
" _No! There's a vessel on it!_ "  
" **Yeah so-** " The sun goddess cut them off by bolting off the way they had to go. The vessel hadn't been looking at them so maybe they could escape?

That did not occur. The being did a swift flip over their heads and landed softly on their feet.  
" **I wouldn't try that, _Moth_** " they remarked dryly.  
" _And why ever not, **Vessel**_ " she spat back at them.  
" **I believe I can help you. For a price of course** "  
" _Oh Light no! I am not falling for your tricks this time_ "  
" **You want to help?** " Treble piped up. Their eyes flashed dangerously and they surveyed the pair.  
" **You must be the vessel they say travels with the Moth** "  
" **Uh, yes. I'm Treble, nice to meet you!** "  
" **Est** "  
" **So what do you want with Radi?** "  
" **As I said, I can offer my assistance if she does something for me** " the Radiance studied their features to see if there was any ounce of falseness in their words. Across their tall frame, she saw none of that. All the check did was make her feel sorry for them! This vessel had clearly been through a lot. They had an ancient air about them and were much taller than Treble- probably about double their size. A tattered blue cloak and thick red cover shielded their main body but the rest was wrapped tightly in bandages. Bandages trailing from their foot. Bandages hanging from their pair of arching bluntly pointed horns. Bandages wrapped around their lower mask and neck like a scarf. They must have sustained much damage to warrant that much wrapping. She hated to even imagined what they had gone through she still found herself sympathizing.

Boldly, she approached them and stood closer.  
" _State your claim, Vessel_ " They smirked.  
" **I propose that I provide cover for you to escape in if you train my sibling in your style of combat** "  
" _And why would we need to cover? We can perfectly well sneak our way through ourselves!_ " Est laughed a harsh, cold laugh.  
" **Oh, Moth... Do you honestly think they aren't on to you? Word's spreading like wildfire between us all that 'The Radiance is back and has a vessel with her!'. I know for a fact you already have at least two vessels tailing you** " they drawled. Her eyes widened and wings tensed.  
" _But how do we know you won't betray us to get me out of the picture?_ " she asked, forgetting all pity she'd had for the vessel beforehand. They barked out the same laugh but this time it had a malicious and vindictive edge to it. Their voice became deadly cold and serious as they deadpanned their next insight.  
" **If I wanted you dead, you'd already be dead** " A faint red glow surrounded them before a glittering sickle, hardened and sharp appeared in their grasp. They toyed with it menacingly in their hands and the golden moth could see her own burning orange eyes reflected hard and defensive in its shining surface.  
" **I am rather proficient in wielding my blade of choice..**." they taunted without any real intimidation in their voice, yet somehow it was unnerving all the same.  
 _"I see_ " she replied cooly, " _And how do you know I am not concealing any power? I would not see it a good idea to go around threatening gods_ "  
" **I have defeated these supposed 'gods' with my blade before**." Their eyes shone madly and she got the distinct impression they were enjoying this.  
" _Fine then. What do you decree I teach this sibling of yours?_ " she said removing any false bravado from her voice.  
" **Now you're getting it. I would like you to teach my sibling any combat prowess and techniques you have. They have already learnt much from the Mantis Lord and I know they are itching for some new material.** "  
" _I agree to your terms then Vessel. We are heading to the crown of the kingdom- Crystal Peak. You shall find us there once you have covered our journey and I shall fulfil my end of the bargain._ " She then acknowledged them with a slight nod of the head and turned to leave with Treble.

Her companion, as it turned out, had other ideas.  
" **What a great encounter! You two are friends already!** " She whirled around furiously and glared at them whilst Est narrowed their already hardened eyes.  
" **I hardly would call this deal friendship** " the old vessel stated frostily first.  
" _I agree, this is simply a business partnership and nothing else_ "  
" **See! You two have so much in common! You both scowl a lot, speak really formally and have similar views!** "  
" _This is a deal and we are hardly more than acquaintances!_ " she scoffed while the other vessel rolled their eyes and said without an ounce of flavour to their tone, " **Haha. Very funny** "  
" **You even both are disputing this**!"  
" _Treble! You are nothing but trouble!"_ Est tilted their head and smirked guardedly at Treble.  
" **Its actually quite endearing. Reminds me of Toothy** " they replied amused.  
" _I suppose it just grows on you does it not?_ "  
" **Ha, yes. It'd be fun to introduce you to Iris, Moth** "  
" _A mantis Lord? They hate me for what I allegedly did to their brother you know_." she questioned before huffing quietly, " _Its not even my fault! He took it on himself!_ " His smirk grew somehow bigger and the glint was back.  
" **All the better** " She snorted.  
" _I like your style, Vessel_."  
" **I can begrudgingly admit your's is amusing too, Moth"** they said whilst their eyes flared challengingly.

Treble's head was now swinging between them to keep up with the conversation and The Radiance grinned at it.  
" _We would best be off now. Ensure you keep up your side of the bargain, Vessel, and you and your sibling shall see us at Hallownest's crown soon_ "  
" **You needn't worry about me breaking deals. I see that as a dishonour** "  
" _Good_ " she finished curtly before turning to leave. Treble scrambled after her, but not before saying their goodbye too.  
" **Bye-bye Est! I'm excited to meet Toothy!** "  
" **I'm sure they'll be excited to meet you too Trouble** " they smirked. The bow-wearing vessel laughed and skipped after her. When she looked back a few moments later, Est had already slipped silently away.

That vessel had been rather amusing. She would loathe calling them friends but perhaps Treble's point could have some merit in the near future.  
" _Couldn't you have recruited them to help on your stealth mission to free me?_ "  
" **Scarlet didn't seem to rea** lise how good they were! She told me to find Spider!"  
" _Oh, Light, as much as it pains for me to admit it, I suppose they must just be so good that she never even noticed them.._."  
" **That or they have just been improving recently at it** " Their vessel friend had said that so sure of themself that the sun goddess sent them a questioning look.  
" **I'm just saying! You must have trained pretty hard to be good at stealth with a bandage trailing on the floor when you walk! Besides, they were trained by some lords of something** "  
 _"I shall choose to concede that point and leave it there_ "  
" **Okie** " She sighed fondly at them and picked them up again onto her back Then she sped up and ran through the pouring water.

She grinned as the liquid splashed on her face. It felt freeing to have its coolness on her being and was a grounding reminder that she was really there. That despite all that was wrong in her life, there were still bright stars of hope for her to cling on to. It was not all bad and it would never get as bad again. She refused to allow it. Not with Treble there to pick her up each time she fell down.

\---------------------------------------------------

Ghost frowned at the greys and darkness of Deepnest around them. As far as they'd come, the scuttling noise and thin tunnels sill unsettled them from their first visit. They shuddered. _Stupid Nosk_. A hiss alerted them and they jumped into a ready stance to face the incoming dirtcarver. Right, they couldn't afford to lose focus in Deepnest. Not of their surroundings. Not of their mission.

They weren't just in the creepiest place in the kingdom for nothing, after all, they were there to get to the Basin and find the Radiance before she could cause any more havoc. For what felt like the millionth time, they cursed not being able to use their true form to power through the kingdom without damaging its structure. Oh, and they cursed their silly decision to take the quick route through Deepnet to get there. Sure, it may have been faster, but it was scary! Stupid them for thinking she might notice them if they took the Stagways. They'd even much rather be walking through the Fungal Wastes then the City than this living nightmare of a place. And they were saying having faced and won against the actual god of Nightmare. Er, well his vessel but that's irrelevant... So knowing how much they hated the place, it was quite a surprise to see another vessel that didn't live there with the others just ahead.

Est was sat in a patch of glowing ferns looking for lack, for a better description, _bored_! They were going to approach them and ask them what they were doing there when Ghost remembered once again where they were. This might not even be Est... The higher being in vessel form took a careful step back and kept a hand ready behind their back to grab their nail.  
" **Ok, are you Est or you a Nosk?** " they asked knowing that if this was indeed Est then they would answer them with speech. Nosk didn't speak actual words as far as they knew so wouldn't reply. For a few tense seconds, they stood there waiting before, steadily the thing creaked its head sideways on an angle. Nosk then... They were ready to leap over and attack when it abruptly shook its head up straight. Its eye twitched for a second before laughter came bursting out. Oh, Est then after all.  
" **Haha, very funny**."  
" **I thought it was. Great way of making the most of a broken mask** " they snorted.  
" **Ok, fine, whatever... What are you doing in Deepnest anyway?** " The old vessel's eyes flashed with something for a second before it was smoothly covered up with a smirk.  
" **I could ask you the same thing** "  
" **I'm going after the Radiance**." they said darkly, " **Have you seen her? I have reason to believe she's in the Basin so I'm walking there as to not alert her to my presence** " Est's eyes widened in recognition to a degree Ghost would never expect from the normally hard gazed vessel. They probably just wanted her caught as well though so, we're trying to help them.  
" **As a matter of fact, I have! I was coming here to gather some lifeblood for training when-** "  
" **Ok I know this is important information, but hold up for a second" they paused still in shock, "You came to _Deepnest_ to gather _lifeblood_!?!? This is definitely not the nearest supply!**" Ghost could just about get behind themself being here as it was the quickest way to the Basin, but why was Est?  
" **Oh, I wanted a challenge. Everywhere else is too easy** "  
" **Huh... That's kinda weird but I can get behind it"**  
" **So anyway, I was on my way here when I saw a golden, glowing thing go up to Fog Canyon through the corner of my eye! Thinking about it now that could totally be her!** "  
" **Why did you see someone going to Fog Canyon on your way to Deepnest when you live right next to a direct entrance here?** "  
" **Again I wanted a challenge so I decided to take the acid lake entrance. It's also nearer the lifeblood so it's harder to walk around the whole time with it** " they shrugged while holding out a vile of lifeblood.  
" **So, you think that was the Radiance!?** " they asked excitedly.  
" **Definitely! Thinking about it now that could so be a moth!** " they exclaimed.

Had Ghost not been so hyper at the thought of having a lead on the Radiance (and getting out of Deepnest) they would have noticed how exaggerated Est was being throughout their entire conversation. They weren't paying attention though so missed it.  
" ** _Thank you_ , Est! This is is vital information!**"  
" **No problem, Ghost** " they nodded sagely to the knight, " **Her capture is vital to the safety of the kingdom. If I find out any more about her I'll locate you and tell you** "  
" **Thank you, Est! Now, I really must be off to catch her!** " They nodded and Ghost dashed off in the direction of the nearest exit of Deepnest to the Fungal Wastes.

Had they, again, been paying more attention, they would have noticed that Est had started to laugh hysterically once they had rounded the first corner. The vessel had just been simply too distracted in their thoughts of saving the kingdom again to notice. At least they were trying...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I missed three update slots, but, shhhhhhh! Let's just pretend that didn't happen. So, woah! I'm early! What's that? You want to know why I'm late? Planning troubles. I sorta know what I want to happen for the next few chapters, but I'm not sure what to put in each chapter... So actually importantly, Est belongs to Swagdaddy_69 and Toothy WanderingKnight. Oh and this fic hit 50 kudos and 1000 hits woooooo! Thank you! So hope you enjoyed, please consider leaving comments or feedback, stay safe and have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Hope you’re having as much fun reading as I am writing!


End file.
